Sins
by KMAZFRSF
Summary: Serie de Shots. Sting no era la persona más benevolente del mundo, en realidad, distaba mucho de serlo. Eso le tenía sin cuidado, él sabía que la naturaleza humana estaba cimentada en pecados. Y, aunque no le gustara reconocerlo, era humano. Sin embargo, había algo en aquella rubia que hacía aflorar sus más básicos instintos. Lo convertía en la máxima expresión de esa naturaleza.
1. Soberbia

**¡Con este capítulo se inaugura oficialmente _Sins_!** Espero disfruten de la lectura tanto como yo disfruté de la escritura ;)

**Soberbia**

Era el mejor y lo sabía. Todo el mundo lo sabía. Él era el número uno de Sabertooth, no había nadie más poderoso que él en el gremio, eso era un hecho. Bueno, quizá Minerva tenía el poder suficiente para mantenerlo a raya, pero su fuerza intimidante provenía en gran medida de su linaje, él lo había obtenido todo solo, a base de esfuerzo y entrenamiento. Eso le daba un extra de genialidad.

Amaba escuchar los gritos y alabanzas aclamando el nombre de su gremio, porque, aunque no deletrearan el suyo propio, iban dirigidas a él, sin duda. Él era la causa del renombre, de la fama y de la gloria de Sabertooth; él era la imagen representativa del gremio Nº 1 de toda Fiore, y como tal, él era el mejor. Nada tenía que ver el poseer a Rogue como compañero, Sting era popular con o sin el pelinegro a su lado.

Que dijeran lo que quisieran de su actitud petulante, tenía razones y bases sólidas para actuar como si fuese el mejor en todo lo que hacía, sencillamente lo era.

Ahora podía oír las ovaciones de la multitud dirigidas a Minerva, no le molestaba, después de todo, sus compañeros también merecían sus pequeños momentos de goce, al final sería él quien elevara el nombre de Sabertooth hasta lo más alto y dejara una huella imborrable en la memoria de los espectadores. La emperatriz estaba dándoles una paliza a sus contrincantes en la prueba actual, ninguna pequeñaja sería rival para la mujer más aterradora dentro del mejor gremio del reino, mucho menos aquellas patéticas hadas que luchaban para obtener algunos puntos. La primera había sido eliminada fácilmente, no le sorprendía; la segunda sería eliminada en cualquier momento. Estaba aburrido, la única razón por la que había asistido al evento era por la buena vista que podría obtener. Batalla naval + Minerva + alguna chica de otro gremio, sonaba divertido. Y aunque hubiese disfrutado en un principio con las curvas de las participantes, a estas alturas, cuando únicamente quedaban Minerva en un traje que atentaba contra la salud de algunos presentes y la rubia compañera de Natsu-san, el espectáculo había terminado para él. La rubia no estaba del todo mal, admitía que incluso él pasaría buenos ratos con la chica, pero el traje no le favorecía en absoluto, a Sting las estrellas le parecían ridículas.

—La señorita es muy traviesa —comentó con un tono divertido al notar la sonrisa en el rostro de la pelinegra.

Él sabía perfectamente que esta prueba era pan comido para ella, pudo eliminar a todas sus oponentes desde el primer ataque gracias a su ventajosa magia, pero prefirió divertirse y entretener a su público un tiempo. A veces ambos eran tan parecidos.

La regla de los cinco minutos era otra ventaja para Sabertooth, les daba la oportunidad de mantener a Fairy Tail muy por debajo de ellos y arrebatarles por completo la oportunidad de posicionarse en un lugar favorable. Minerva lo sabía y aprovecharía esa ventaja al máximo, sin embargo no sacrificaría momentos de diversión. Probablemente comenzaría a ponerse interesante el asunto.

—… trata de resistir, Fairy Tail —sentenció la emperatriz antes de comenzar su ataque.

El espectáculo se volvió más atractivo para Sting, la pobre hada estaba completamente a merced de Minerva y ésta parecía no querer dar tregua, eso le gustaba. Sin embargo, dejar a tu oponente totalmente indefenso no era una práctica que él apoyara, era por este tipo de cosas que Minerva había avanzado tan rápido en la escala jerárquica interna del gremio. Esta era la gran diferencia entre ellos, esto era lo que hacía a Sting el número uno. Y que nadie se atreviera a decir lo contrario. Sting era el mejor, no había duda.

No negaría que lo que veía le agradaba. A la rubia comenzaban a notársele los cardenales y contusiones, eso por algún motivo siempre le había gustado; Minerva seguía divirtiéndose con su presa, con esa sonrisa burlona que en ocasiones le molestaba tanto por parecer que iba dirigida a él; el conteo en el reloj avanzaba, rápidamente el tiempo restante había descendido a poco menos de un minuto; todo terminaría pronto.

— ¿Debería sacarte ahora? —cuestionó la pelinegra, definitivamente era una desgraciada cuando quería.

La rubia probablemente no podía ni contestar, todo había acabado y él perdió el interés en el final de un encuentro que estaba predestinado a ocurrir. Que aburrido.

— Si pierdo en un lugar como este —mencionó la rubia, atrayendo la atención de Sting, él habría jurado que no contestaría—… no sería capaz de encarar a aquellos que lucharon tan duro —y aquí venía el sermón de camaradería que tanto lo tenía harto—… no traicionaré los sentimientos de todos, así que nunca me rendiré.

Esa hada era estúpida. Pero su mirada llena de determinación tenía algo que hizo la sangre del dragonslayer hervir con un sentimiento al que no pudo darle nombre. ¿Qué era esa chispa que fulguraba en los ojos chocolates de la maga celestial? No era simplemente deseos de ganar. No. Era algo más irritante.

Era orgullo.

Esa chica confiaba plenamente en los esfuerzos de los compañeros que la precedieron, estaba orgullosa de pertenecer a Fairy Tail y confiaba porque creía que tenían una oportunidad de ganar los Grandes juegos mágicos.

Pues estaba equivocada, porque mientras Sting participara se encargaría de que Fairy Tail no tuviera la mínima oportunidad de acercarse siquiera al tercer puesto. Él era el mejor en lo que hacía y ser un campeón era su especialidad. ¿A quién le importaban los esfuerzos de sus compañeros? No se necesitan compañeros cuando eres el mejor, él lo sabía perfectamente.

Minerva parecía pensar exactamente igual y sentir la misma rabia que corría a través de las venas del rubio en esos momentos, la maga celestial había cavado su propia tumba en cuanto pronunció tan absurdas e inútiles palabras. El mismo Sting habría hecho lo que la pelinegra le estaba haciendo.

Un ataque tras otro golpearon el cuerpo magullado de la hada, eso le pasaba por subestimar a Sabertooth; un sonoro grito resonó en el estadio y luego le siguieron más, diferentes longitudes y tonos que llegaron a sus oídos cual música, los jadeos, chillidos y gemidos se intercalaban entre sí como en una pieza artística de la mejor calidad. Decir que a Sting eso le gustaba se quedaba corto, nada más alejado de lo que en ese instante sentía. Le encantaba la voz agonizante de la maga estelar retumbando por toda la arena de duelo, le encantaban las caras de los miembros de Fairy Tail mientras Minerva seguía con lo suyo torturando a la rubia, le fascinaba el intenso grito de Salamander rogando "¡Detente!". Pero sobre todo, amaba la imagen de esa hada con las alas rotas que le regalaba Minerva. Era sencillamente sublime y… excitante.

Después de eso, seguramente no volverían a subestimar el poder del gremio más fuerte de todo el reino, aprenderían que si Sabertooth estaba en la cima no era únicamente por lo estricto y exigente de su maestro, sino por los excelentes miembros de élite que lo conformaban. Entre ellos el propio Sting, quien sí tenía razones para estar orgulloso de su poder.

El rubio no tenía que ver las expresiones de los magos, podía escuchar perfectamente el crujir de los dientes de Natsu-san, pero igual se daría el gusto de observarlo directamente a los ojos para demostrar su superioridad. Nunca estaba de más hacerle notar a tu rival cuán inferior es respecto a tu fuerza actual. La cara con la que se topó fue probablemente la mejor que había visto en su vida, el Salamander tenía marcados la impotencia y el aborrecimiento. La sonrisa del dragonslayer blanco no hizo otra cosa sino ensancharse con regocijo. Era un mensaje claro: soy el mejor y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto.

— ¡Lucy! —se escuchó por todo el lugar, el pelirosa estaba desesperado.

La pelinegra sujetaba a la maga estelar por el cuello, como un trapo viejo que estaba a punto de tirarse. El cuerpo andrajoso e inmóvil se le antojó a Sting de una manera casi enferma, no por el hecho de desearlo, no lo hacía, sino por sentir una emoción indescriptible ante esa vista. Rió audiblemente, asegurándose que Natsu y compañía pudieran oírle, incluso esa maga al borde de la inconsciencia.

¡Sabertooth era el mejor! ¡Esa maga debía tenerlo en claro!

Se armó un escándalo a su alrededor, las cosas parecían encenderse entre ambos gremios gracias a los comentarios hirientes de la emperatriz, sólo decía la verdad, pero estas hadas eran lo suficientemente débiles para ser afectados por ellas. Él estaba dispuesto a continuar con una pelea si las cosas se calentaban más, quería demostrar cuál de los dos dragonslayers era el mejor y sin duda él ganaría.

El dragonslayer blanco se consintió pasar una mirada furtiva hacia la maga, quien algunos instantes atrás se encontraba entre los brazos de Natsu-san y un sujeto poco importante, estaba aturdida y en cualquier momento perdería el sentido; sus ojos se encontraron por breves instantes antes que los de ella se cerraran definitivamente. Sting tensó sus puños; esa hada aún se atrevía a tener esa mirada confiada y llena de orgullo hacia sus compañeros.

—Se han hecho enemigos del peor gremio posible —sentenció la Titania, con una expresión amenazante que en vez de intimidar al rubio incrementaba sus ansias.

Sting sonrió. Le parecía perfecto, con eso le demostraría a esas hadas, principalmente a aquella rubia insolente, que subestimar el nombre de su gremio era subestimarlo a él y eso nunca lo permitiría.

¡Él era el mejor!

Sting era Sabertooth.

* * *

Y con este primer encuentro comenzamos el recorrido de nuestro viaje. ¡Gracias a todos los que llegaron hasta el final del capítulo!

Me gustaría saber qué les ha parecido. ¿Algún error? ¿Algo que no terminó de gustarles? ¿Simplemente lo odiaron? Todos los comentarios son bienvenidos.

Tienen que saber que estaba muy indecisa al momento de publicarlo, pero decidí que si no era ahora no sería nunca, así que aquí lo tienen.

¿Sigo con los demás?

Una aclaración importante: Los shots están diseñados para que puedan leerse aleatoriamente y sin necesidad de haber leído todos. Sin embargo, siguen una secuencia definida, paralela a las acciones en el manga y, próximamente, su propia cadena de eventos. En este capítulo casi no hay romance porque es el primer encuentro, pero los siguientes irán subiendo paulatinamente de intensidad ;).

Si tienen dudas sobre algo las responderé con mucho gusto siempre que no afecte a la trama de las historias. Así que no daré spoilers xD.

Cierto, les recomiendo pasarse a leer _Broken Inside _de alinekiryuu. ¡Es un Sticy espectacular! *-*

**Por favor, ayuda a la inspiración de esta pobre autora dejando un review... son nuestro alimento X3.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V**

**¡Éxito!**


	2. Ira

¡Hola! Gracias a todos los que leyeron el primer capítulo y dobles gracias a los que comentaron, añadieron a favoritos y follow x3. Ahora vuelvo con el siguiente capitulo. No tienen idea de lo mucho que me costó hacerlo u.u, pero vale la pena ^^… creo. No está beteado aún, así que encontraran muchos errores. En fin, ¡espero que lo disfruten! Recomiendo algunos pañuelos cerca para las personas que son demasiado sensibles ._.

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Ira**

Podía escuchar perfectamente el escandaloso murmullo del público y su furor, le encantaban las alabanzas y gritos de júbilo cuando éstos gritaban su nombre. ¡Sting! ¡El mejor!... Pero ahora era diferente. Hoy cada alabanza era una pesa de plomo que lo hundía más y más profundo en ese abismo llamado locura.

— Sting-kun —escuchó susurrar a Lector.

Esa débil voz hizo que tensara con más fuerza su mandíbula y sus músculos en un intento por contener la ira. Se sentía miserable. Completamente patético y lamentable.

— Sting —dijo suavemente Rogue, con su voz cargada de comprensión—… tenemos que ir a-

— Largo —interrumpió con la voz hecha andrajos.

— Pero, Sting-kun…—comenzó Lector intentando calmarlo-

— ¡Largo! —gritó, aún sentado contra el muro y con la frente apoyada en sus puños para que sus compañeros no pudieran verle el rostro.

No podía verles a la cara, no ahora, no en ese estado.

Rogue dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar su camino rumbo al edificio de su gremio sin decir palabra y Frosh no tardó en seguirlo, después de dirigirle un sollozo al rubio. Sólo Lector permaneció firme frente a él.

— Sting-kun —suspiró el gato, intentando contener las lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

La voz temblorosa de su compañero únicamente empeoró las cosas para Sting y las uñas comenzaron a clavársele en la piel.

— Lector —llamó el dragonslayer de sombra desde un par de metros alejado de la escena, quien se había detenido al no sentir el pequeño exceed siguiéndolo.

Lector miró al pelinegro silenciosamente y al observar el leve asentimiento comprendió que Sting necesitaba un poco de tiempo a solas para asimilar los hechos. Aún vacilante, el exceed se despidió del rubio con un suspiro y corrió para alcanzar a sus otros compañeros.

Sting agradeció que Rogue lo conociera tan bien y pudiera darse cuenta del enorme esfuerzo que hacía para no descargar toda su furia en ellos. A veces infravaloraba demasiado al pelinegro, algún día se lo compensaría, pero hoy no era ese día. Hoy no era la mejor compañía para nadie, ni para su mejor amigo. Si lector se quedaba con él en esos momentos podría salir mal parado y herido por los venenosos comentarios que el dragonslayer podía decir en medio de su arranque de cólera. Y lo que menos quería era causarle algún daño a Lector, ya le había hecho demasiado hoy, con esa humillante derrota.

No podía creer que todo eso estuviese pasando. ¡Él era el mejor!... O eso había creído hasta ese día. Ser el dragonslayer más poderoso, el mago número uno de toda Fiore, había sido la base de toda su vida hasta que Natsu-san regresó para reclamar su título. Sting había entrenado siete largos años para superar al Salamander y todo ese esfuerzo no había servido de nada. No pudo cumplir la promesa con Lector y era lo que más le dolía. Si había alguien que a Sting le importara más de lo que se importaba él mismo, ese era su exceed rojo.

Lector era lo único que tenía. Y le había fallado.

Con toda la rabia contenida luchando por salir, el rubio afianzó firmemente su puño derecho y, sin miramientos de ningún tipo, liberó toda la fuerza contra el muro. ¡Maldición! Y un gritito de sobresalto lo hizo percatarse de la nueva presencia en el corredor.

Levantó el rostro para encontrarse con un par de chocolatosos ojos mirándolo fijamente con preocupación y miedo. No fue sino hasta un par de segundos, después de reparar en la cabellera rubia y el muy bien dotado cuerpo, cuando Sting pudo darle nombre a la figura frente a él. Lucy. Lucy y algo, realmente no importaba, la chica que había sido masacrada por Minerva; la maga de Fairy Tail que siempre revoloteaba alrededor de Natsu-san. Y con ese nombre en su pensamiento la ira volvió.

Como si eso no fuese suficiente, una ligera fragancia a carbón llegó hasta su nariz, haciéndolo rechinar sus dientes con evidente molestia. Provenía de la chica, sin duda; ese aroma estaba impregnado en ella. Seguramente era la mujer del Salamander, no sería raro; oficialmente su día se había ido a la mierda, él no estaba de humor para aguantarla, mucho menos si apestaba a Natsu.

— ¿Estás bien? —se aventuró a preguntar la rubia, vacilante—. Pareces algo… mal.

Sting se limitó a entrecerrar sus ojos y dirigirle una de sus miradas más amenazantes con la esperanza de que la rubia estúpida entendiera el mensaje y se largara de ahí, huyendo como la cobarde hada que era. Pero su estupidez parecía no tener límites y en su lugar se acercó a él cuidadosamente.

— ¿Es por tu pelea con Natsu? —preguntó en un susurro, casi con temor a las represalias que la mención de dicho pelirrosado pudiera provocar.

Esa hada, ¡todavía se atrevía a recordárselo! El dragonslayer blanco se limitó a apretar sus puños nuevamente. Debía contenerse si no quería a todas las hadas llorándole por lastimar a su compañera bocona. Aunque ella se lo estaba poniendo difícil.

— No te atormentes con eso —comenzó nerviosa—. Yo—intentó continuar, pero algo se lo impedía, quizá era la mirada de advertencia que el rubio le dirigía—… Sentir que has defraudado a tus amigos —su voz comenzó a quebrarse—… Entiendo como te sientes.

El dragonslayer no la dejó continuar, por más derrotado que estuviese había cosas que no estaba dispuesto a tolerar y ésta era una de ellas. Ese había sido el acabose para la hada. Se levantó de golpe y la enfrentó, con enormes intenciones asesinas y una mirada furiosa.

— ¡No te atrevas a compararme contigo! —Bramó iracundo—. ¡No lo entiendes!

Lucy retrocedió y se abrazó a sí misma ante la latente amenaza, conocía bastante bien lo que podían hacer los miembros de Sabertooth, pero no se marchó. Para sorpresa del rubio, ella se quedó allí, de pie frente a él, con una expresión indecisa, como si se debatiera entre irse o permanecer. Él rogó a todos los dioses que conocía para que eligiera la primera.

La maga dejó de abrazarse a sí misma y lo miró con un brillo de determinación en sus orbes chocolates. Los dioses eran unos bastardos.

— Sting Eucliffe —pronunció en un tono que, de alguna manera, hacía que focalizara su atención en lo que sea que fuese a decir a continuación—, deja de aparentar que eres todopoderoso.

Esa… ahora venía con el cuento de saber lo que le pasaba.

— ¡No hables como si me conocieras! —exclamó con su paciencia decreciendo rápidamente y la sangre hirviendo violentamente.

— ¡Sé lo que se siente perder cuando no quieres defraudar a alguien importante!

Y la paciencia desapareció, llevándose consigo todo el autocontrol que le quedaba. La rubia estaba tocando temas que no debería. A estas alturas tenía que haber aprendido a no andar de habladora frente a un miembro de élite de Sabertooth como él. Con un movimiento casi instantáneo, tomó a la maga por el cuello y la azotó contra el muro que acababa de agrietar momentos antes. Un fulgor salvaje de ira brilló en sus ojos azules mientras aumentaba la presión de su agarre.

Lucy jadeó dificultosamente en busca de aire, con ambas manos intentando aflojar el afiance del dragonslayer, pero nunca dejó de desafiarlo con esa mirada llena de determinación y orgullo que a él tanto le disgustaba. Ya no le importaban los moretones y heridas en el cuerpo de aquella chica, se había contenido lo suficiente y había escuchado demasiada porquería salir de su boca, la acabaría allí mismo.

O eso habría hecho, de no ser por aquél aroma que llegó a su nariz y se intensificaba con cada segundo. Ese olor a ceniza y tizón lo devolvió a la realidad. El dragonslayer de fuego se acercaba a pasos agigantados al lugar donde se encontraban, probablemente buscándola a ella. Joder, lo que menos necesitaba ahora era que Natsu-san lo encontrara descargando su furor contra su hembra.

Sting soltó a la maga a regañadientes y se convenció a sí mismo que esto no era una huída, sino una retirada estratégica. Podía ser impulsivo y fanfarrón, pero no era estúpido y en su condición actual, aunque le costara admitirlo, no tenía oportunidad de ganarle al Salamander. Ya podría pasarle las facturas en otra ocasión.

Y así, silenciosamente, se alejó de la escena rumbo al edificio de Sabertooth. Estaba listo para oír lo que su maestro fuera a decirle…

Cuando llegó a la imponente estructura de la sede de Sabertooth, Rogue ya lo estaba esperando con un cambio de ropa, un kit completo de primeros auxilios y una mirada interrogante que claramente le preguntaba por su bienestar. Sting apreciaba esos momentos en los que silenciosamente alguno de los dos, o ambos, demostraba los retazos de una camaradería ilícita. Aunque, claro, nunca lo reconocería abiertamente. Sentimentalismos absurdos como esos no eran propios de un miembro del gremio más fuerte.

— Qué amable, Rogue —comenzó con voz cantarina, era su manera de decir "estoy bien"—. ¿Vas a curar mis heridas?

— Estaba atendiéndome, lo dejé por si lo ocupabas —contestó monótonamente.

Mentira. Pero el rubio dejó pasar el tema, ya más relajado, y atendió sus heridas con ayuda de Lector.

Ya limpios, vendados y sin dolor, se dirigieron rápidamente al salón principal donde su maestro aguardaba. A decir verdad, Sting estaba inquieto sobre lo que sucedería a continuación, ya se esperaba que les reclamara e insultara por haber perdido contra los dragonslayers de Fairy Tail, él mismo se reclamaba e insultaba por semejante derrota; pero, ¿el maestro habría pensado en expulsarlos como hizo con Yukino? No podía, ellos eran miembros élite en el gremio, eran parte de "Los cinco más fuertes", a diferencia de la albina, quien estaba en el nivel promedio; no podía deshacerse de ellos, los necesitaba, ellos habían levantado Sabertooth, sobretodo Sting; simplemente no podía echarlos, ¿o si?

A su lado, los exceed caminaban nerviosos por lo que fuera a ocurrir. No había sentido en estarlo, pensó el rubio, pero no pudo evitar caer en la tentación de hacerlo. Más que nervioso estaba enfadado. Enfadado y decepcionado consigo mismo.

Al entrar a la habitación se encontraron con el líder del gremio número uno, Jiemma, sentado en su trono y con indudable molestia de verlos; los demás miembros estaban reunidos también, incluidos Orga, Rufus y Minerva, ansiosos por ver el espectáculo. Era una práctica común que Sting disfrutaba bastante, aunque nunca se imaginó que algún día llegaría a ser el actor principal.

—Sting… Rogue —los llamó y ninguno de los dos levantó el rostro.

No supo decir con exactitud cual fue la emoción que lo obligó a eso, se imaginó que era la impotencia, pero a estas alturas bien podía ser el temor. Ya sabía lo que iba a venir.

— Expliquen esa vergüenza…

¿Explicar? ¿Explicar qué? Había sido un total fracaso, ni siquiera quería pensar en eso, mucho menos admitir su derrota en voz alta.

— No se necesitan palabras —comenzó Rogue y el rubio lo agradeció enormemente—, fue nuestra completa derrota. Natsu ni siquiera usó sus flamas revestidas en rayos y aún así consiguió una victoria perfecta. Su fuerza excedió nuestra imaginación… Natsu Dragneel.

Sting se tensó ante la memoria de los acontecimientos, había sido superado olímpicamente y sin esfuerzo alguno por parte de su oponente. Era patético.

— ¿Esas son realmente las palabras de quien pertenece al gremio más fuerte? —Rugió Jiemma— ¡¿Los son?!

No. No deberían serlo, pero la realidad era esa y no había manera de cambiarla, aunque rogara por ello. Él ya esperaba eso, el maestro los humillaría hasta que su furia desapareciera, lo había visto decenas de veces, quizá los golpearía sin importarle sus heridas sólo para demostrar que la piedad no era una opción para los miembros de Sabertooth, podía soportar eso. Lo que no deseaba era lo que seguramente vendría después, también lo había visto decenas de veces.

— ¿Quién les permitió mostrar tan vergonzosa imagen? —se levantó.

Nadie. Independientemente de las reglas que su maestro imponía, Sting siempre se había obligado a mantenerse invicto, porque había jurado convertirse en el mago número uno de Fiore y estar en la cima, ¡ser el mejor! Sin embargo, ahora no podía cumplirlo.

— ¿Quién les dijo que fueran y perdieran? —bramó con toda su ira y se acercó al dúo dragón.

Nadie. Ningún miembro de Sabertooth tenía permitido perder bajo ninguna circunstancia, lo sabían perfectamente. Aún así, no hubo nada que pudieran hacer contra los dragonslayers de Fairy Tail, únicamente Natsu-san había sido necesario para superarlos a ambos.

— ¡Han ensuciado el nombre de Sabertooth! —Una ráfaga de energía se extendió por el salón y ninguno de los dos magos pudo mantenerse en pie.

De nada servía intentarlo cuando era bastante obvio que la intención de Jiemma era tenerlos en el suelo para humillarlos de una mejor manera. El rubio cayó quejándose del dolor, parecía que una de sus heridas estaba por abrirse. ¿Y qué? Eso a Jiemma no le importaría.

Escuchó a Lector llamándolo, preocupado por la cara de dolor que seguramente tenía en esos momentos. Sí, le dolía, pero no eran sus heridas precisamente.

— ¡No son dignos de cargar con el nombre de Sabertooth! —resonó por todo el lugar.

El dolor se extendió por su cuerpo como la tinta en el agua. Sabía lo que venía. Y aunque no quería creerlo, no había manera de ignorarlo. Una patada certera en su caja torácica lo dejó sin aliento y abrió una de las heridas, nada grave, estaba seguro que Rogue la estaba pasando mal también.

— ¡Bórrenlas! —gritó, haciendo realidad los temores del rubio— ¡Borren sus insignias del gremio!

¡No podía! El maestro no podía simplemente echarlos como basura, ¡Ellos habían levantado Sabertooth! Ese gremio no era nada antes que ellos llegaran… No podía.

— ¡No hay debiluchos en mi gremio! ¡No necesitamos perdedores!

Los golpes que había recibido anteriormente no eran nada comparados a la daga que le atravesó en ese momento. ¿Todo lo que había logrado durante esos siete años de esfuerzo le sería arrebatado sólo así?

— Pero maestro —se escuchó decir a una débil voz que el rubio reconoció inmediatamente—… Sting y Rogue hicieron su mejor esfuerzo.

El pequeño exceed estaba temblando, no era fácil hablar directamente con Jiemma en ese estado, él lo sabía bien, por eso no había contestado directamente a las preguntas.

— Pueden haber perdido esta vez —continuó con la voz temblorosa de nerviosismo—, pero aún estoy orgulloso de ellos.

El rubio comenzó a temblar, haciéndole segunda al gato, no porque el dolor de sus heridas empezara a ser insoportable, sino por temor a lo que Jiemma pudiera hacerle a su compañero gatuno. Lo conocía bastante bien y era de los que no permitían interrupciones o discursos sobre sus actos, simplemente porque los consideraba innecesarios y una falta de respeto, él mismo había obtenido uno que otro golpe por ser lo suficientemente estúpido para encararlo. Para Sting estaba bien, podía soportar cualquier cosa, pero no quería que Lector saliera lastimado por tratar de defenderlo.

— Lector… —intentó detenerlo, pero el exceed no lo dejó continuar.

— Las personas prueban la derrota y se vuelven incluso más fuertes, Sting definitivamente aprendió mucho en esta batalla.

— ¿Y quién eres tú?

Lector parecía más tranquilo, pero el rubio no podía calmarse. De alguna manera, podía sentir el peligro acercarse inevitablemente, sentía una urgencia por detener el rumbo de los acontecimientos, pero ni siquiera sabía a dónde se dirigían, el maestro también parecía haberse calmado con las palabras del gato.

— No bromee así, Maestro. Tengo la insignia del gremio, soy un miembro después de todo.

Algo definitivamente no iba bien, no podía quitarse esa sensación de peligro.

— ¿Y por qué los perros y gatos llevan la insignia en la que puse todo mi orgullo, la insignia de Sabertooth? —Elevó el tono de nuevo, la furia que aparentemente había desaparecido volvió con la misma velocidad con la que un rayo atraviesa el cielo— ¡Desaparece!

En pocos segundos, su maestro había alzado su mano sin vacilación, había apuntado directamente al pequeño exceed y había liberado el hechizo. Quiso correr, hacer algo, pero no se movió ni un milímetro; rogó para que todo fuera sólo una pesadilla que en algún momento se había apoderado de su mente, aunque el intenso dolor de sus músculos indicaba todo lo contrario. Tampoco Lector pudo moverse, únicamente esperó el impacto.

— ¡Lector! —retumbó en las paredes de la habitación y su voz se escuchó como un cristal contra el suelo.

La figura del exceed se tornó brillante, con una cara de absoluto desconcierto.

—Sti…n…g—y desapareció.

El dragonslayer no podía creerlo del todo, parecía alguna especie de imagen ajena, la luz reinaba el espacio frente a él, pero lo único que podía ver era una inmensa neblina. El silencio se impuso instantáneamente por todo el lugar, quién sabe, probablemente había un ruido estruendoso y él no lo notaba, sólo podía mantener su atención y energía enfocada en analizar la situación que se le presentaba. Su garganta ardía, quería tragar saliva y no podía, como si al mismo tiempo tratara de expulsar algo, pero no hacía ni una ni la otra. Ni las palabras, ni el aire, ni la sangre que burbujeaba a través de su esófago.

— L-Lector —balbuceó Frosh—… de-desapareció —¡Eso era mentira!

No era cierto, no lo era, definitivamente era una mentira. Su visión se nubló por completo y sus ojos ardieron, Lector no podía… no él.

— Sólo más y más monstruosidades —comentó despectivamente Jiemma, ese maldito—… gatos con la insignia de nuestro gremio.

Ese bastardo. Adueñándose de todo lo que refería a Sabertooth, no se merecía nada de lo que tenía, Sting había construido toda esa fama y poder del que gozaba el gremio. Sting y Lector… Y ese maldito se atrevía a… a…

Las lágrimas brotaron sin que pudiera detenerlas. ¿A quién le importaba eso ahora? No podía contener todo lo que sentía en esos momentos, su pecho dolía agudamente, sus orbes escocían, sus músculos estaban entumidos por el dolor, se sentía acalorado, confundido… traicionado.

Un grito desgarrador atravesó el salón de esquina a esquina. Dolor y únicamente dolor. ¿Le dolía? ¡Claro que le dolía! Sin embargo, había algo más.

— ¡Te estás avergonzando a ti mismo, Sting!

Había rabia. Ese hijo de puta que alguna vez fue su líder y modelo a seguir bien podía irse a la mierda, no se merecía el título que ostentaba, no lo había conseguido él. Nada. No merecía nada.

— ¿Qué has hecho…? —el rubio se levantó… ese ruin anciano había…—. ¡¿Qué has hecho…?!

Había cólera. Furia. Saña. Delirio. Furor. Arrebato. Locura.

— ¡Silencio! Sólo por un simple gato…

Ira en su máxima expresión. No merecía nada. ¡Nada! Y Sting se encargaría de arrebatárselo todo, porque era lo justo.

Cegado por el instinto asesino en el que estaba embebido, se lanzó contra quien fuera su antiguo maestro con el objetivo de asestar un golpe directo, certero y preciso que atravesó el cuerpo de Jiemma; era lo único que ese hijo de la gran puta merecía. El enorme cuerpo cayó con un estrepitoso ruido y el rubio no esperó para abalanzarse contra él, desesperado por sacar toda esa furia sin destino; un golpe tras otro resonaron en el lugar y el olor a sangre se esparció como llamas en busca de consumirlo todo; la vista de Sting seguía nublada y no parecía querer mejorar pronto, sólo su sentido del olfato estaba del todo saludable, ni siquiera sus nudillos sentían el impacto contra el cráneo de su exmaestro, hacía un rato que se estaban entumecidos.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó golpeando el cuerpo inmóvil de Jiemma, únicamente se detuvo cuando sus pulmones escocieron ante la falta de aire, cuando su vista dejó de estar nublada y acuosa, cuando los músculos de sus brazos rogaron por un descanso, cuando su ira sucumbió a la tristeza.

Volteó a la fuente de aquél pesado silencio y se encontró con las caras temerosas de los miembros más débiles, los rostros incrédulos de Orga y Rufus, la expresión divertida y sonriente de Minerva y la mirada indescifrable de Rogue, quien en algún punto de la historia había tomado a Frosh entre sus brazos, protegiéndolo… Esa bruja de Minerva escondía algo, esa…

No tuvo la oportunidad de terminar su pensamiento, se levantó instintivamente al escuchar el escándalo proveniente del primer piso, gritos y sonidos de pisadas que se dirigían hacia donde ellos estaban. El pelinegro también se puso de pie, claramente preocupado por los extraños ruidos que, al escucharse cada vez más cerca, dejaron de ser tan extraños.

Era la armada imperial. Y eso sólo significaba una cosa.

Sting no hizo nada cuando los soldados hicieron un perímetro para retenerlo sin bajas. Nadie hizo nada. Las esposas y los custodios se le antojaron absurdos, ya había admitido el crimen, la sangre en sus manos y ropa eran pruebas suficientes y no estaba resistiéndose al arresto en ninguna forma.

Él, por su parte, ya no tenía ganas de pelear contra quien sea, ya no valía la pena, ¿para qué esforzarse? No había nada que lo retuviera ahí. Quizá estar encerrado en una pequeña y asquerosa celda hasta que muriera y se pudriera no fuese tan malo como sonaba, incluso comenzaba a parecerle una buena idea, al fin y al cabo, ya no tenía nada.

No estaba Lector…

Sus heridas ya no dolían, no estaba sintiendo nada. Se estaba rindiendo, sí, pero ya no le importaba, no tenía que demostrar nada a nadie.

_Sting._

Se sentía harto de todo, ya no había nada por hacer o por quién luchar. No había nadie por quién permanecer de pie.

_Sting._

Quería rendirse. Pero…

Súbitamente, pasó lo que seguramente nunca olvidaría.

— ¡Sting! —una voz lo trajo de regreso desde lo más profundo de la oscuridad.

Buscó con la mirada alrededor y, efectivamente, entre la multitud de soldados logró reconocer la silueta de Rogue, mirándole directamente mientras trataba de deshacerse de los custodios que lo retenían. Nunca creyó que viviría lo suficiente para experimentar algo así. Era la primera vez que escuchaba al pelinegro gritar de esa manera, durante los años en los que habían sido compañeros el dragonslayer de sombra jamás había alzado la voz. Y ahora lo había hecho, incluso con un dejo de desesperación en su voz.

Los segundos parecieron horas y el entorno desapareció sólo concentrándose el uno en el otro hasta que el pelinegro volvió a hablar.

— Te sacaré de allí.

Ah… es verdad…

Tenía a Rogue.

Con las pocas energías que le quedaban le otorgó una mirada significativa a su compañero y, sin palabras innecesarias, asintió solemnemente.

La celda era realmente pequeña y asquerosa, con las paredes plagadas de humedad y el piso resbaloso gracias a sabrán los dioses qué sustancia, una pequeña y muy incomoda cama pegada a la pared del fondo y un balde abollado con insectos desconocidos paseándose por toda su superficie, no quiso pensar en el uso de dicho cubo; cuando pensó en una celda sucia dónde morir se imaginó algo menos… grotesco. Irreversiblemente se pudriría antes de morir si se quedaba demasiado tiempo ahí. Los guardias habían dicho que esa era la habitación de lujo, así que, o lo estaban jodiendo, o realmente quien llegaba a ese lugar tenía sentencia de muerte asegurada.

Se sentó en la dura cama y recargó su espalda en la pared, igual no hacía ninguna diferencia con sus ropas sucias. No le quedaba otra opción más que pasar un tiempo en ese cuchitril hasta que Rogue encontrara una forma de sacarlo. Aunque la meta era difícil y se tornaba en un sueño casi imposible, Sting tenía confianza en el pelinegro. Definitivamente a veces era demasiado injusto con su compañero, se lo recompensaría algún día.

— ¡Suéltenme! —Escuchó vagamente la voz de una mujer— ¡Hey, eso duele!

— ¡No lastimen a Lucy-sama! —secundó otra voz femenina a la que pudo reconocer casi instantáneamente.

¿Qué hacía Yukino ahí? ¿Y con "Lucy-sama" se refería a…?

— ¡Todo esto es un error! —gritó nuevamente la primera voz y entonces la reconoció.

Sí, se refería a esa maga de Fairy Tail y novia de Natsu. La duda creció a medida que las voces se intensificaban, pero trató de ignorarla, tenía ya suficientes problemas para andarse inmiscuyendo en otros.

— ¡Arcadeus-sama, por favor haga algo! —siguió Yukino.

— Tranquila, todo se solucionará —habló un hombre.

Algo apestaba a podrido y no era precisamente su celda. Entre gimoteos y reclamos parecían acercarse directamente a esa zona, los dioses ciertamente lo odiaban, ahora tendía que escucharlos quejarse en una celda cercana a la suya. Estúpidos sentidos mejorados.

— Aquí es —dijo uno de los soldados parándose frente a la celda donde se encontraba.

— ¿No es peligroso dejarlas en esta? —murmuraron—. Ya sabes quién es…

Esos idiotas seguramente no sabían que podía escucharlos a la perfección.

— El ministro de defensa no quiere que estén con el capitán Arcadeus —susurró el guardia con las llaves—. Y esta es la celda más cercana, no creo que sea peligroso para una sargento.

Sin discutirlo una segunda vez, empujaron a ambas magas dentro de la cámara y cerraron. Los dioses lo odiaban más de lo que él había creído.

— ¡Arcadeus-sama! —gritó Yukino aferrándose a los barrotes.

— No te preocupes, yo buscaré la manera de solucionar este malentendido —contestó aquel hombre que a Sting le provocaba nauseas.

Las magas celestiales parecieron calmarse un poco con sus palabras y, como si recordaran repentinamente algo, voltearon hacia donde Sting se encontraba sentado. Yukino, como era de esperarse, lo reconoció de inmediato y algo temerosa preguntó el motivo de su encarcelamiento. Él no contestó, ni siquiera se molestó en lanzarle una mirada de reconocimiento, no quiso involucrarse en cualquier cosa que apestara así.

Los segundos se tornaron minutos y los minutos horas, la rubia parecía no soportar muy bien el aislamiento total, porque se la pasaba lanzando preguntas al azar a Yukino, quien estaba más concentrada en otra cosa y contestaba vagamente y sin ánimos. Él estuvo tentado a gritarle en más de una ocasión para hacerla callar.

— Lamento que haya sido involucrada en esto, Lucy-sama —soltó de pronto Yukino, con verdadero arrepentimiento en su voz.

— No te preocupes —le sonrió la rubia—, yo sé que mis amigos lograrán sacarnos —continuó con firmeza—. Nunca nos abandonarían aquí.

Sting se hubiese irritado por el comentario de no ser por el hecho de estar pensando justo de la misma manera sobre cierto pelinegro. Y Yukino pareció pensar seriamente en las palabras de "Lucy-sama".

— Es verdad —comenzó tranquilamente y se levantó del suelo donde se habían sentado hace unas dos horas—, haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para ayudarlos a lograrlo.

La rubia imitó su gesto y se acercaron a la puerta para hablar con el único soldado de guardia.

— Soy la sargento Yukino Agria, demando mi derecho a una audiencia con el ministro de defensa, Darton —terminó solemnemente.

El guardia se la pensó por unos momentos antes de sacar las llaves y abrir la puerta para darle paso a Yukino, si la peliblanca tenía esa carta bajo la manga podía haberla jugado desde hace exactamente 4 horas y media, le habría ahorrado mucho balbuceo por parte de la rubia.

— Lo siento, sólo los miembros de la milicia tienen derecho a una audiencia —le dijo a la maga de Fairy Tail al ver cómo seguía de cerca a la sargento y ambos militares se retiraron rumbo a lo desconocido.

Sting suspiró, sin la otra maga merodeando por ahí, toda la atención de aquella rubia se concentraría en él y no tenía ánimos para soportarle nada. Los minutos pasaron y se relajó ante la posibilidad de una estancia tranquila, lo mucho que podía relajarse con la sangre seca en sus manos y ropa o con la última imagen de Lector en su cabeza, pero no le duró demasiado. La chica se acercó cuidadosamente a él y se sentó en el otro extremo de la cama, murmurando algo sobre lo incómoda que era y lo increíble que le parecía que el dragonslayer haya aguantado tanto tiempo sentado ahí.

— E-Eucliffe-san —lo llamó nerviosa, seguramente por el carmín en sus ropas, y él no contestó.

Después de unos minutos de duda ella volvió a aventurarse. En verdad que no soportaba el silencio, esto iba a ser muy largo para ambos.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? —preguntó acercándose unos centímetros hacia donde él estaba.

Él se debatió entre ignorarla y soportar su interrogatorio que llevaría a ningún lado o decirle la razón directamente y que guardara silencio con un nuevo temor. Se arriesgaría, pero antes debía apaciguar esas memorias tan frescas que comenzaban a emerger.

— Maté a mi maestro —dijo aparentando indiferencia, la verdad es que no podía sentirse indiferente al respecto, Jiemma se lo había ganado al ase… No debía pensar en ello.

La maga claramente se sorprendió por la respuesta y su corazón empezó a latir más rápido, él podía escucharlo perfectamente.

— ¿P-por… qué? —balbuceó sorprendida.

Ya no quería hablar de eso, no quería recordarlo. Había estado las últimas horas intentando suprimir el dolor como para que viniera ella y sacara a flote todos esos malos recuerdos con sus preguntas, ¿para qué necesitaba ella saberlo?

Todo su esfuerzo fue inútil, porque al primer pensamiento del maestro inerte en el suelo, él mismo se preguntaba el porqué y automáticamente recordaba cuánto se merecía el maestro ese destino. Porque se lo merecía, porque se había atrevido a traicionar el trabajo de Sting, pero sobretodo, por lo que había hecho con Lector.

Y él sabía que no podría soportarlo por mucho, era demasiado lo que estaba guardando, necesitaba liberar todo ese peso de alguna manera. Sus ojos escocieron de nuevo y, aunque intentó retener todo lo que deseaba fluir, el simple recuerdo de Lector desvaneciéndose lentamente mientras susurraba su nombre hacía que la tarea fuese más difícil. Una lucha olímpica contra la parte de él que quería sacarlo todo.

— Él ma…—lo intentó por primera vez y no pudo, sencillamente no lograba mantener la voz firme, nada en él era firme ahora—. Ese bastardo…

No podía formular la oración sin que su voz se quebrara, ni siquiera en su pensamiento, pero Lucy ya lo había escuchado flaquear y con una mirada llena de preocupación eliminó la distancia entre ellos para sentarse lo más cerca posible. Sting sabía que desde esa distancia ella podía ver, indudablemente, sus intentos de contener el llanto. Como un acto reflejo tapó su rostro con su mano izquierda, aunque eso no evitó que confirmara sus sospechas gracias a la mirada que la maga le dirigía. A la mierda con todo.

— Él asesinó a Lector…

Le hubiera encantado reír con la mirada de absoluta perplejidad que tenía Lucy en esos momentos, pero las lágrimas y espasmos de su cuerpo no lo dejaron, pronto todo lo que veía a través de las lágrimas eran manchas borrosas e inidentificables.

— No puede —inició la rubia, pero nunca terminó—…

Solamente sintió unos pequeños brazos pasar por detrás de su cabeza y envolverlo cálidamente, sin que les importara la sangre que lo cubría. Si alguien le hubiese dicho hace un par de días que estaría encerrado, llorando y con la maga de Fairy Tail abrazándolo, se hubiese reído hasta no poder más y, seguramente, hubiera tratado a ese alguien como el ser más idiota sobre la tierra. Ahora era eso lo que más necesitaba. Su orgullo le gritaba que empujara lejos a la chica y recobrara la compostura, aún así, pasó su brazo hasta el hombro de la maga y se aferró a ella como si no hubiera un mañana, con el rostro oculto en el surco de su cuello.

Es increíblemente liberador, pensó mofándose de sí mismo y entonces se sorprendió al sentir leves espasmos en la chica. Supo con exactitud de qué se trataba cuando algo húmedo tocó el costado de su cuello y se deslizó, dejando un olor a sal por el camino. Esa idiota.

— Hey —llamó su atención con la voz temblorosa, pero más firme que hace un par de minutos—, ¿por qué lloras, tonta?

Lucy hizo un ruido con la nariz intentando aguantar el llanto para contestar.

— Imagino lo mucho que te molesta esto… no puedo dejar que hagas el ridículo solo —mintió catastróficamente—… idiota.

Sting rió débilmente y se permitió admirar por primera vez a esa chica. En los pocos encuentros que habían tenido, logró aprender la mejor manera de interactuar con él y, además, consiguió su reconocimiento en el proceso. Sí, disfrazar las palabras era la manera más fácil de decirlas. Por eso pasó su otro brazo alrededor de su cintura y asintió casi imperceptiblemente a modo de agradecimiento.

Y así, abrazados cálida y firmemente, con el frío de la noche infiltrándose por las húmedas paredes, con el escándalo pululando en algún lugar lejano y los latidos de sus corazones sincronizándose, lloraron hasta que no quedara una lágrima por derramar.

* * *

Ahora sí, necesito desahogarme XD… ¡Tuve un bloqueo mental tres días enteros! Y luego Sting no quería colaborar en la parte final ¬¬ Pero cumplí x3… Que sepan que es el capítulo más largo que he escrito en toda mi "carrera" como escritora XD…

Casi lloro con la parte de Rogue gritando T0T fue tan bonito, me siento orgullosa de mí XD

Estuve tentada a cortarlo a la mitad y subirlo en dos partes, pero no se sentiría lo mismo al leerlo u.u. También quería que saliera un poco más corto, pero mi mente no estuvo de acuerdo y Sting dijo algo como: ¡Mujer! Necesito más protagonismo, ¡sigue escribiendo! Y ahí me tienen sobrepasando mi récord de 4mil palabras u.u…

Pues para no hacer tan largo el cuento, simplemente diré que:

¡Infinitas gracias a todos! Y como lo prometido es deuda, respuesta a los reviews de invitados:

**ngel Reiyel**: No te preocupes, Erza tendrá más participación en los siguientes capítulos. ¡Y el romance comienza desde este capítulo!

**kanakochan01**: Has "dicho" una palabra clave que describe las bases de todo el fic ;)... Espero disfrutes este shot y como obsequio a tu acierto obtendrás un drabble. Lo único que tienes que hacer es dejarme en un review con la pareja que quieras (Fairy Tail) y un tema de tu elección (una palabra o frase). La subiré junto con le siguiente shot ;D

**BaKandha**: ¡Me alegra que te guste! Gracias por el cumplido ^/^, espero seguir cumpliendo con tus expectativas :D.

Una mención especial y todos los derechos reservados a **alinekiryuu **porque la teoría de Sting en la prisión encuentro con Lucy, fue principalmente suya, yo sólo los puse en la misma celda y los hice llorar XD. No olviden pasarse por sus fics, ¡son todos geniales!

Aquí una actividad que se me acaba de ocurrir. ¿Quieren ganarse drabbles como kanakochan01? Sólo tienen que responder a lo siguiente:

**¿Cual es la referencia más directa al shot de _Soberbia_ que aparece en este cap?** ;)

Hay drabble para todos los que contesten correctamente. Si encuentran más referencias (porque hay varias pequeñas), pero no la mayor, también vale. Los ganadores se dan a conocer en el siguiente cap x3

**Por favor, por el bien del libido de Sting (?) y el NaLu implícito, deja un review… ¡también salvas gatitos! x3**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**¡Éxito!**


	3. Pereza

¡Lamento la tardanza! Fue toda una odisea terminar este cap. Sé que me retrasé dos semanas enteras, pero es que mi inspiración (y Sting) estaban en huelga. En fin, disfruten del capítulo.

* * *

**Pereza**

Estaba aburrido. Extremadamente aburrido. Habían pasado 3 meses desde aquél incidente en _Los grandes juegos mágicos_, ese proyecto Eclipse que tenía como objetivo viajar en el tiempo para… lo que sea, viajes en el tiempo, qué absurdo. No había nada en el pasado para ellos. En fin, de nada servía pensar en lo que pasó hace tanto, ahora estaba ahí, con Lector, Rogue y Frosch, intentando crear un nuevo futuro.

Qué ridículo sonaba aquello, estar durante dos meses en ese gremio le estaba afectando la cabeza, cada vez se parecía más a esas hadas llenas de sentimentalismos. Desde su ingreso, casi forzoso y con trampas, a Fairy Tail, no había tenido misiones interesantes que representaran un reto para su fuerza, se estaba oxidando. Además, sus… camaradas, que raro sonaba eso… se la pasaban haciendo escándalo y destrozadero de cosas por todo el lugar. No le molestaba, era su propiedad después de todo y podían hacer con ella lo que quisieran, Sting había participado en ese desastre en más de una ocasión, pero no dejaba de sentirse extraño, eso no pasaba en Sabertooth.

A su lado, Rogue parecía tener alguna especie de debate mental, porque no prestaba atención alguna al alboroto que ocurría a su alrededor. Eso le daba una excelente idea.

— Rogue —lo llamó y éste sólo lo miró fugazmente para darle a entender que lo escuchaba—. ¿Cómo te va con Yukino?

El pelinegro le lanzó una mirada de reproche y el rubio únicamente sonrió con autosuficiencia. Le encantaban esas sutiles reacciones que podía obtener ocasionalmente de su compañero con alguno de sus comentarios, sobretodo esas miradas de inconformidad o molestia cuando lo testeaba con la maga peliblanca.

— Hace mucho que no viene a visitarte —volvió a hablar con tono de burla—. ¿Se pelearon o algo?

Tuvo que reprimir la carcajada que le provocó aquél destello de disgusto en su compañero, a veces jugar de esa forma con Rogue era como dejar caer una gota de colorante en veinte litros de agua, con suerte podría captar el suave tono hacer figurillas un par de segundos antes de desaparecer por completo en el inquebrantable estoicismo del líquido.

— Ah, ¿será que estás tan callado porque te sientes solo?

El dragonslayer de sombra lo miró fijamente, con una a penas evidente molestia por las insinuaciones, pero después de unos minutos de intensiva contemplación volvió a su común imperturbabilidad para contestar por primera vez.

— No sé de qué hablas.

Y aquí era donde el agua volvía a su estado de estabilidad permanente. Pero Sting no se quedaría conforme con eso, debía obtener algo más.

— Ya que hoy no tenemos nada qué hacer, ¿aprovecharás para visitarla?

Aunque él creyó que esa provocación había sido suficiente para obtener una mirada fulminante, el pelinegro se limitó a mirarlo pasivamente y, con un suspiro indescifrable, contestó.

—Sting, no me hagas tu fuente de entretenimiento.

Demonios. Aborrecía infinitamente esa capacidad que tenía Rogue para saber lo que pasaba por su mente con un par de miradas.

— Aguafiestas —murmuró inclinándose sobre la mesa para descansar su cuerpo.

Ahora que no podía obtener reacciones por parte del otro dragonslayer, no tenía nada con qué divertirse, o entretenerse, o distraerse, o lo que sea. Y no tenía nada de ganas de ir a alguna misión para matar el tiempo, no necesitaba el dinero, no gozaba de los viajes en tren y las misiones locales eran siempre tan aburridas. Sencillamente no tenía ganas de nada.

— ¿A ti cómo te va con Lucy-san? —lo sorprendió la voz de Rogue.

Sting volteó lentamente a dónde estaba el pelinegro, entrecerró los ojos y lo fulminó con la esperanza de reducirlo a cenizas en cuestión de segundos o de provocarle un inesperado infarto. Pero nada de eso pasó. El pelinegro sonreía casi imperceptiblemente, probablemente contenía las ganas de reírse de la expresión del rubio en esos momentos, ¡pero ahí estaba! Podía ver la comisura de sus labios ligeramente curvada. Ese bastardo.

El dragonslayer blanco se levantó de su asiento lo más dignamente que pudo y se alejó de ahí, totalmente consciente de la mirada llena de diversión en el rostro de aquél amigo que había dejado en la mesa de la esquina. Rogue no era idiota, sabía perfectamente desde dónde atacarle y resultaba exitoso cada que lo hacía, el muy maldito…

Sting Eucliffe y Lucy Heartfilia. Lucy H. de Eucliffe. Lucy Eucliffe. Seth Eucliffe H. No, no sonaba lindo de ninguna manera. Además, aunque la maga celestial era bonita y le llamaba un poco la atención, un poco, en realidad casi nada, no tenían nada en común, no se hablaban, ni siquiera se caían del todo bien. También era una mujer débil. Cierto, era amable, inteligente y sensata, pero de nada servía todo eso cuando se convertía en… Y hablando de la pequeña hada, ahí estaba ella en la barra.

Eso le dio otra excelente idea.

— ¡Hey, sexy! —la saludó mientras se acercaba al asiento de al lado.

La chica volteó a verlo sonrojada y molesta por el apodo, él adoraba las protestas de la chica cuando la llamaba así. Era como un conejillo enfurruñado, con el ceño fruncido adorablemente; si la chica quería verse amenazante, lo estaba haciendo fatal.

— Tomaré un Blackberry —le ordenó a la albina encargada de la barra, quien se retiró a regañadientes para cumplir con la petición— ¿Y cómo te va con el carboncito? ¿Algún avance?

Sí, Sting no podía evitar testear a la maga con esas insinuaciones porque le encantaba ver el sonrojo en esas mejillas ante la mención de la inexistente relación con Natsu.

— Deja de llamarlo así —lo miró con reproche y las mejillas rosadas mientras sostenía más fuerte su bebida—. Y sabes que Natsu y yo somos amigos, no hay nada más.

Mirajane regresó con la bebida y se la entregó, sonriendo ampliamente como siempre lo hacía.

— Pero te encantaría que lo hubiera, admítelo —sonrió como sólo él sabía hacerlo.

La chica se enfadó más y su sonrojo creció. Ah, cómo adoraba el apacible aroma de una victoria segura. Sólo por ello merecía un brindis. Tomó la bebida para deleitarse con el dulce sabor de las moras y escupió todo en la cara de la rubia. ¡Eso no era un Blackberry! Fulminó a la bar tender.

— Oops —se tapó la sonrisa traviesa con los dedos—, creo que me equivoqué y te di un Fernet concentrado, este es tu Blackberry —y le entregó otra bebida.

—Tú… —se escuchó amenazante la voz de la rubia y él temió por su vida—. ¡Me escupiste… Stink!

Y sin más avisos, la maga celestial salió del edificio con rumbo desconocido. Él se limitó a mirar inquisitivamente a la otra maga, quién solamente se alejó sonriente y feliz de la vida. Tenía la leve sospecha de que a Mira no le caía del todo bien.

¡Un Fernet! La lengua del rubio aún estaba bañada en el amargo sabor de aquella asquerosa bebida aún después de haber terminado con su Blackberry.

— ¿Y cómo te fue en tu intento de conquista? —comentó Rogue cuando lo vio acercarse de nuevo a la mesa.

— Cállate —siseó.

Aunque no había sido ningún intento de conquista o similar, todo había sido un enorme fiasco.

— Andando —ordenó—, iremos en una misión.

— Tenemos suficientes jewels —dijo el pelinegro, no obstante de igual manera se levantó del asiento.

— No importa —insistió y caminó hacia la mampara con los carteles de misiones.

No le interesó siquiera verlas o analizarlas, siempre eran el mismo tipo de misiones aburridas que se hacían en menos de medio día, así que tomó la primera que estuvo al alcance de su mano.

— Deberías leerla antes —le advirtió Rogue.

— A quién le importa, es sólo una estúpida misión.

Estaba enfadado. Y aburrido. Necesitaba cualquier cosa para entretenerse, podía soportar cualquier misión aburrida con tal de salir de ahí y patear algunos traseros. Pero igualmente leyó.

"El preescolar Sunshine solicita magos dispuestos a compartir una tarde de recreación con los niños del lugar.

Recompensa: 15.000 jewels"

— Esto es una broma —susurró incrédulo.

— Te lo dije.

Hace mucho que los dioses no se ensañaban con él de esa manera. Oficialmente este día apestaba.

— Bien, tomaré otra.

— ¡No puedes! —interrumpió Mirajane repentinamente.

¿De dónde demonios había salido?

— Una vez que tomas una misión del tablero, tienes que efectuarla —dijo la albina con una radiante sonrisa.

Ahora estaba completamente seguro de que Mirajane lo odiaba. O los dioses, que en este punto venía siendo lo mismo.

— ¡Estás loca! —bramó no tan furiosamente como le hubiera gustado—. No voy a realizar esta estúpida misión.

— Son las reglas —contestó sin sentirse amenazada por el tono de voz, con esa sonrisa encantadora que parecía estar pegada permanentemente en su rostro—, no puedes ir contra las reglas, Sting-kun.

Y sin advertencias tomó la solicitud, la selló y se las devolvió para después marcharse a atender la barra nuevamente.

— ¿Iremos a jugar con niños? —preguntó inocentemente Frosch.

— Supongo que no hay opción —soltó Rogue monótonamente.

— No pienso hacer una misión tan absurda —se quejó el rubio.

¿Cómo esperaban que tratara con niños? No, claro que no lo haría. Tenía algo mejor en mente.

— ¿A dónde vas? —lo detuvo su compañero cuando lo vio dirigirse a la salida.

— Tengo cosas que hacer —contestó simplemente y salió de ahí, siguiendo un aroma que reconocía a la perfección.

Rogue sabría apañárselas solo, ahora él tenía que hacer cosas más importantes… como divertirse. Ya lidiaría con la ira de su compañero después.

.

Cuando llegó a su destino, un gran edificio de alquiler frente al canal principal del pueblo, no se molestó en tener algunos modales, entró directamente por la zona de más fácil acceso: la ventana.

— ¡Sexy! —llamó, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Raro, él podía captar perfectamente ese aroma dulzón en el cuarto, así que sabía perfectamente que no se había equivocado de ventana. Instantes después, el suave olor a lavanda le dio una pista de dónde se encontraba la rubia, después de todo, había sido bañada en una asquerosa mezcla de fernet y saliva.

Actualmente tenía dos opciones, irrumpir en el baño para conmocionarla y arriesgarse a recibir una de las famosas patadas asesinas, o simple y llanamente esperarla y darle una grata sorpresa con su presencia, lo que seguramente le haría obtener otra de sus patadas, pero menos dolorosa. Cualquiera de las opciones sonaba viable, hasta que se recostó en la cama para pensar y… Joder, sí que se estaba cómodo en ese mullido colchón. A la fregada con todo lo demás, no se levantaría de ahí nunca más.

Escuchó pasos aproximándose, pero no hizo amago de levantarse, estaba lo suficientemente cómodo para desatenderse de cualquier otra cosa; inmediatamente sintió otra presencia en la habitación y miró a la chica a medio vestir, ¡que hermoso encaje veía!, secándose el cabello con los ojos cerrados, totalmente abstraída en su propio mundo al grado de no percatarse de su presencia; la fragancia de su shampoo se esparció por el lugar, haciendo que Sting hiciese una mueca, porque prefería la fragancia natural de la maga. Luego que la chica secó su cabello se puso la única prenda que le faltaba, unos shorts cortos, y fue sólo hasta entonces que volteó hacia la cama y descubrió a su inesperado invitado.

— ¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí?! —Gritó con un tono carmesí en sus mejillas creciendo rápidamente— ¡¿Desde cuándo estás aquí, mirón?!

— No grites —contestó fingiendo hastío, aún cuando le divertía la cara sonrojada de la rubia—, escuché del carboncito que cuando se está aburrido lo mejor es visitarte.

Ella hizo una mueca de disgusto ante sus palabras, puso las manos en sus caderas y quiso decir algo, pero Sting no la dejó.

— No sé que tenga de divertido estar aquí, a menos que tengas algún truco especial para mantenerlo entretenido —sonrió burlón—, ¿eh, sexy?

Probablemente recibiría un par de golpes, no importaba, en realidad si se estaba divirtiendo con la cara sumamente sonrojada de Lucy al escuchar la indirecta.

— ¡Quítate de mi cama, pervertido! —Gritó apuntando acusadoramente al dragonslayer—. ¡Y deja de llamarme así, Stink!

— Tú deja de llamarme así —contraatacó un poco molesto—. Y no me quitaré.

La maga se acercó a él para golpearlo o algo, sin embargo se detuvo a medio camino y pareció pensar en alguna otra solución más efectiva, aún con el ceño fruncido adorablemente.

— Hey —él llamó su atención y colocó sus manos detrás de la nuca para estar más cómodo—, en serio, ¿qué hacen el carboncito y tú? Él parecía bastante feliz al decir que se divertía aquí.

— Deja de decirle así —se quejó—, además no te importa—murmuró.

— Bien, pero el aroma del algodón de azúcar se mezcla con el tuyo por toda esta cama.

La sangre no tardó en acumularse en las mejillas de la chica y comprendió que ahí había algo más que simple incomodidad ante una posible insinuación. ¿Quizá un hecho?

— ¡Te atrapé! —la señaló delatoramente—. Así que sí lo entretienes de esa forma —y sonrió ampliamente cuando el nerviosismo se apoderó de ella.

— ¡Te equivocas! —Intentó explicarse, quizá demasiado rápido para el propio bien de su credibilidad—. ¡Él siempre se la pasa metiéndose a mi cama sin permiso!

— Claro —rió totalmente incrédulo.

— ¡Es verdad! Justo como tú lo estás haciendo, pero no quiero que mi cama apeste a ti, Stink, ¡así que quítate!

— No lo haré, intenta sacarme.

Y dicho y hecho, él no se movió, sencillamente cerró sus ojos y esperó pacientemente a que ella intentara hacer algo. No esperó demasiado para sentir sus pequeñas manos agarrando su brazo y jalándolo, sin éxito alguno, por supuesto; lo intentó varias veces, jalaba, maldecía en voz baja, lo empujaba débilmente hacia el otro lado mientras él reía internamente de sus fútiles intentos, descansaba un corto periodo de tiempo y volvía a jalar. Ahora estaban por la cuarta ronda, Lucy jalaba con todas sus fuerzas, pobre chica, a penas era capaz de moverlo un par de centímetros, simplemente no podía con el peso de un hombre de la talla de Sting. Y entonces sintió un fuerte dolor en su nuca que se recorrió hacia la espalda y lo forzó a abrir los ojos, íntegramente sorprendido.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa, mujer? —bramó.

Desde el suelo observó a Lucy con los brazos cruzados, mirándolo directamente y con una expresión que orgullosamente decía "Lo logré"; después la rubia se echó a reír por la cara de perplejidad que seguramente tenía y él sonrió reconociendo su pequeña victoria.

En algún punto de aquél juego sin sentido se habían liberado de la tensión y ahora podían relajarse en la presencia del otro. O al menos eso creyó él, porque la maga celestial le sonreía amablemente como en pocas ocasiones lo había hecho, quizá era tan huraña con él porque siempre se la pasaba haciendo comentarios burlescos sobre sus amigos, principalmente Natsu.

En fin, eso ya no tenía ninguna importancia; se levantó del suelo aún sonriendo, sacudió el polvo imaginario de sus ropas, miró a la maga con un semblante travieso y, antes que ella pudiera reaccionar a lo que él hacía, volvió a tirarse en la cama. ¡Porque era condenadamente cómoda!

— ¡No es justo! —se quejó ella pateando el suelo.

— La vida no es justa, sexy —pronunció seductoramente la ultima palabra sólo para hacerla sonrojar, pero el tono pasó totalmente desapercibido por ella.

No le gustaba que lo ignorara, aunque hubiese sido accidentalmente, así que se le antojó aprovechar la cercanía de la rubia para tomarla de la muñeca y arrojarla con él al colchón, la abrazó brevemente para amortiguarle el golpe y el peso lo jaló a él también, quedando sobre la confusa muchacha que no esperaba el movimiento, pero inmediatamente se dejó caer a su lado indiferente de la situación.

Permanecieron así unos minutos, en los que ella a penas se movió por temor a hacer un contacto más íntimo, de hecho él se atrevería a pensar que por la misma razón no se aventuraba a salir de la cama, tenía que pasar sobre él y no había manera en que lo hiciera sin rozarlo. Le gustaba la sensación del suave colchón bajo su espalda y el calor de otro cuerpo al lado suyo, Lector no contaba, era demasiado pequeño para brindarle calor por las noches; le agradaba sobremanera el sonido relajante de otra respiración acompasando a la suya, el peso extra en la cama que inclinaba ligeramente su cuerpo hacia el de la otra persona y el aroma de ambas esencias mezclándose, haciendo figuras bicolores y unificándose hasta hacer un tono totalmente nuevo.

— Comienzo a entender por qué a Natsu le gusta este lugar —comentó sin pensarlo realmente.

Lucy lo miró fijamente y él se sintió soberanamente estúpido por hablar en voz alta.

— ¡La cama es fenomenal!—dijo para intentar salvar su orgullo—. Podría quedarme en ella todo el día… y creo que lo haré.

Esperó alguna protesta de la chica a su lado, pero ninguna llegó; pasaron más tiempo así, hasta que ella comenzó a moverse en busca de una posición más grata, aunque la cama era lo suficientemente grande para dos personas, no permitía una libertad de movimiento como el que necesitaban dos "desconocidos" compartiéndola, por lo que a cada movimiento terminaba por rozar accidentalmente al dragonslayer. No le molestaba, estaba demasiado a gusto para moverse y dejarle más espacio, o para reclamar algo; en realidad estaba demasiado a gusto para hacer cualquier cosa, sólo quería quedarse ahí indefinidamente y disfrutar del placer que esa situación le otorgaba.

Tenía pereza, ¿y qué? Una vez en la vida no hacía daño. Con un inmenso regodeo embargándolo, cayó rendido ante el sopor del ambiente y durmió.

No supo cuánto tiempo soñó con un Rogue vistiendo un hilarante traje de grano de café mientras amenazaba con arrebatarle todo lo que Sting amaba en la vida por decirle "emo", pero estaba increíblemente feliz de estar despierto. Cuando intentó moverse descubrió que sostenía algo entre sus brazos y al abrazarlo un poco más fuerte la sensación agradable pero desconcertante le dejó en claro que lo que sea que estaba sosteniendo era sin duda más pequeño, frágil y suave que lo que él quería; el dragonslayer esperaba que no fuese lo que estaba pensando o tendría graves problemas. Para su fortuna, al bajar la mirada únicamente vio una almohada apretujada contra su pecho, ¡se había salvado! Pero ahora quería saber dónde se había metido aquella rubia. Pensó en levantarse y buscarla, pero no se le antojó moverse, mejor esperaría a que apareciera sola, después de todo era su casa, su habitación y su cama.

— ¡Sexy! —hizo el intento, era todo lo que iba a hacer.

Desde otra habitación escuchó un respingo acompañado de un "jódete, Stink"; por el aroma que alcanzaba a captar, podía decir que estaba en la cocina preparando algo, algo con carne, pimienta, sal, laurel, cebolla y mantequilla.

— Huele delicioso —comentó alzando la voz para que pudiera escucharlo—, ¿Qué es?

— ¿Qué importa? —contestó—. Sólo ven a comer.

— No, mejor tráelo acá —no planeaba levantarse de esa cama.

— Muere de hambre entonces, no quiero que ensucies mis sábanas.

Claro que tenía hambre, pero no se movería de ahí porque estaba demasiado cómodo. Trató de pensar en algo para persuadirla amablemente de hacer lo que él quería y no se le ocurría nada hasta que en un rincón de la cama encontró algo que llamó su atención a la par que le daba una excelente idea.

— Si no traes la comida a la cama, le diré a todos en el gremio sobre la bellísima lencería de encaje negro que estás usando.

Lucy se quedó petrificada ante la amenaza, o eso parecía porque él no escuchó ningún ruido desde el comedor.

— Tengo un lindo ejemplar blanco justo aquí —dijo jugueteando con las bragas que acababa de encontrar instantes atrás.

Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, un puño se clavó en su cara y lo hundió de lleno en el colchón. Quien haya dicho que la maga es débil, es porque nunca recibió uno de sus puñetazos, seguro.

— ¿Qué haces con mi ropa interior, pervertido? —le gritó arrebatándole la prenda.

— ¡Estaba en la cama! No es como si quisiera tener tu ropa interior.

Con una mueca de disgusto y un movimiento brusco, Lucy le entregó el plato de comida y se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Los dos comieron silenciosamente, la comida era deliciosa, sí, pero no lo admitiría, prefería disfrutarla silenciosamente; cuando ambos acabaron, Sting volvió a acostarse no mucho antes de que la maga comenzara a golpearlo donde podía para hacerlo levantarse de nuevo.

— Anda, levántate. Vamos al gremio.

— No quiero, vete sola. Además está a punto de anochecer.

— No te dejaré estar aquí mientras no estoy, quién sabe qué cosas sucias puedas hacer mientras no te veo. Y con más razón, ¡no me quedaré contigo a solas en la noche!

— Que escandalosa —murmuró contra la almohada—, bien, igual tengo que ver cómo le fue a Rogue con la misión.

.

El dragonslayer blanco nunca llegó al gremio nuevamente, sabía que no encontraría ahí a quien buscaba ahora, Rogue era de los que preferían salir a caminar en vez de quedarse a escuchar el alboroto, sólo se quedaba si él estaba acompañándolo. No le tomó demasiado tiempo encontrarse con su compañero en una pequeña colina que daba vista a la parte oeste del pueblo, Frosch y Lector lo acompañaban cerca de una gran roca que servía como asiento. El pelinegro no se molestó en mirarlo, aunque él sabía perfectamente que lo había sentido acercarse desde varios metros atrás, probablemente estaba enojado por encargarle toda la misión.

El rubio se colocó a su lado, mirando fijamente el horizonte, quería hacerle esa pregunta, había pensado sobre eso los días anteriores, pero siempre terminaba distraído por alguna otra cosa: Lucy. Todo eso era tan diferente que debía cerciorarse de lo que tendría que hacer después.

— Rogue —lo llamó—. A ti te gusta este gremio, ¿cierto?

El dragonslayer de sombra lo miró interrogante, sin una respuesta concreta; Sting le sostuvo la mirada, sin ningún tipo de burla o presunción, únicamente esperando una respuesta, aunque ya la conocía de antemano. Ah, por supuesto que la conocía, bastante bien además, pero tenía que escucharlo.

Rogue permaneció en completo silencio, con su mirada clavada en los ojos azules del rubio, intentando descubrir algún tipo de trampa en la pregunta o el motivo de tan extraña cuestión, pero al parecer no encontró nada que le impidiera responder y se dispuso a hablar francamente como era su costumbre.

— Sí —comenzó con un leve asentimiento—, me gusta.

Sí, Sting sabía eso, sabía que Rogue estaba a gusto en ese lugar donde no debía preocuparse por las apariencias, sabía que él deseaba permanecer al lado de personas como aquellos extravagantes magos porque se cuidaban unos a otros y podían confiar plenamente entre si y eso a Rogue le gustaba, pero también sabía que si por alguna razón el rubio decía que se iba del gremio, el pelinegro lo seguiría, porque ellos eran el dúo dragón y, aunque ninguno quisiera reconocerlo en voz alta, no podían estar el uno sin el otro.

— Entonces no tengo otra opción —comentó fingiendo resignación.

Quizá no fuera tan aburrido pasar su días en Fairy Tail, tenía a esa maga celestial para pasar el rato, tenía a su compañero para platicar cuando él lo deseara; quizá esa decisión había sido la mejor después de todo.

— Admítelo, no puedes vivir sin mí...

Le tomó un par de segundos procesar las palabras del otro dragonslayer... ¡A la mierda con el dúo dragón! ¡Iba a matar a Rogue!

Y así, con los residuos de un atardecer tras su espalda, un sentimiento de libertad apoderándose de su cuerpo y una alegría que se esparcía como llamas devorando todo a su paso, Sting alcanzó a Rogue, quien sonreía divertido ante su intento de golpearlo sorpresivamente; entonces ambos se permitieron actuar sin fachadas, decidiendo que su futuro estaba ahí. En Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Notas aclaratorias:**

Si quieren saber por qué Mira tiene esa actitud hacia Sting, les recomiendo leer el especial de _Broken Inside_, escrito por Alinekiryuu ;)

Para los que no estén familiarizados con el inglés, Lucy realiza un juego de palabras con el nombre de Sting y la palabra Stink, que suena casi igual y significa "apestoso" "inútil" o "corrupto" dependiendo del contexto. En este caso Lucy aplica los primeros dos.

Para más información sobre el sueño que tiene Sting sobre Rogue vestido de grano de café amenazándolo y tal, lean el one-shot de _Cafeína_, escrito por Alinekiryuu_._

_Sí, esto es publicidad descarada. xD_

**Respuestas a los reviews de invitados:**

**Kanakochan01**: Tu drabble lo subiré en unas horas junto a los demás. Me alegra que el cap te haya gustado. ^^

**Mimitaz**: ¡Gracias! Espero que disfrutes los siguientes shots y también espero aportar muchos fics para esta pareja y otras más que necesitan apoyo en español. ;)

**byeon the fist**: Muchas gracias, espero disfrutes de los demás :).

¡Los drabbles ya están listos para ser publicados! Los podrán encontrar disponibles en unas horas desde mi perfil o en las notas finales de mi próxima publicación: Taciturno, un especial de Halloween, ¡Zercy en toda su gloria!

Estaré contestando reviews por mp, no crean que me olvido de eso ^^

**Por favor, socorre a esta humilde autora con un comentario, tú haces posible esta historia.**

V

V

V

**¡Éxito!**


	4. Especial de temporada: Invierno

**¡Hola! Después de tanto tiempo, regreso con la actualización de Sins… Bueno, en realidad es un especial por estas fechas. ¡Felices fiestas!**

**Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro Mashima, the maximum troll king. x3**

* * *

**Invierno**

La nieve caía suavemente del otro lado de la ventana, hacía ya bastante rato que había comenzado la nevada; en el suelo ya se había formado una gruesa capa de nieve, el río tenía ya una lámina de hielo que lo cubría, las estrellas se ocultaban tras las espesas nubes y el frío calaba en los huesos. Había llegado nuevamente esa época del año.

Hubo un tiempo en que esa temporada era su favorita, un tiempo en el que disfrutaba hacer muñecos de nieve y castillos helados al lado de su madre, un tiempo en el que reía sin parar arrojando bolas de nieve a diestra y siniestra por todo el jardín de su casa. Un tiempo en el que era feliz en estas fechas. Sin embargo, desde aquél 7 de Julio y con su padre cerrado a cualquier tipo de celebración, el frío invierno se convirtió en un simple recordatorio de la ausencia de su madre.

Suspiró. La temperatura seguía bajando y su aliento formaba volutas nebulosas con cada respiración. Sin pensarlo, con una emoción de melancolía empujándola al acto, trazó una sencilla L en el vidrio empañado. Siempre lo hacía, año tras año, para aferrarse débilmente a las memorias de inviernos pasados.

A través de la ventana podía observar la nieve cayendo, a lo lejos familias que regresaban de algunas compras para preparar una rica cena y, más cerca de su apartamento, una figura tambaleante cerca del canal que se balancea inestablemente en medio de la nevada. La curiosidad la hizo mantener su mirada en la silueta que se movía de un lado a otro de forma incierta hasta que repentinamente cayó desplomada en la nieve. Ni se levantó ni se movió.

Durante un par de minutos más la escena fue la misma, hasta que la preocupación comenzó a crecer en la chica. La nieve había comenzado a formar una capa sobre aquella figura y ésta seguía sin moverse, probablemente algo malo había pasado. Nadie estaba cerca. Un minuto más de vacilación y entonces Lucy decidió ir a ayudar a la silueta porque quizá era la única atestiguando el suceso.

Al salir la maga del edificio la figura seguía ahí, totalmente inmóvil y con la nieve cubriéndole. Ni con el sonido de sus pisadas al acercarse se movió. La rubia se preocupó aún más, gran parte del cuerpo de esa persona ya estaba oculto, sólo una parte de lo que parecía una gabardina oscura se alcanzaba a ver debajo de toda la nieve.

— Disculpe —comenzó con precaución—, ¿está bien?

— ¡Sexy! —Se levantó de golpe—. ¡Sabía que saldrías si hacía eso!

La persona comenzó a sacudirse la nieve para revelar su identidad, aunque ya no era necesario, sabía de quién se trataba. Nadie más la llamaba así.

— ¡Me preocupaste, Stink! —Gritó molesta, porque realmente la había preocupado—. ¿Y si no hubiese salido? —Se abrazó a sí misma para mantener el calor, no era lo mismo estar ahí que en su habitación—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Eh, Sexy, tranquila. Me habría levantado en cuanto el frío fuera insoportable —sonrió confiado—. Vengo de la fiesta del gremio, me preguntaba por qué no estabas ahí —pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de la maga—, amargada.

Lucy sintió el aliento de Sting sobre su rostro y lo supo de inmediato, había estado bebiendo durante toda la fiesta seguramente y ahora estaba completa e irrefutablemente borracho. Suspiró de nuevo, lidiar con un dragonslayer ebrio no era precisamente algo divertido.

— Venga ya Sting, ahora realmente apestas —lo empujó suavemente—. Bebiste demasiado.

Sting se alejó sin quejas con la ancha sonrisa aún presente en el rostro.

— Sólo un par de botellas —dijo tranquilamente—. Estaba discutiendo con Rogue sobre, ya sabes, lo de siempre, cuando alguien gritó "¡Beso!" y ninguno de los dos sabía qué rayos pasaba —comenzó a balbucear haciendo ademanes para enfatizar—. Cana apareció de repente, esa mujer me da miedo, y nos grita "¡Ley del muérdago tortolitos!" —Siguió relatando como si fuera la historia más interesante del mundo—. Volteamos hacia arriba y, ¿qué crees? ¡Era verdad! Esa cosa endemoniada estaba ahí, ¿A quién se le ocurrió semejante estupidez? —pausó unos segundos esperando respuesta, pero Lucy no supo qué decir—. Y luego Rogue me miró fijamente y dijo —puso una cara mortalmente seria, imitando a su compañero pelinegro sin duda, para luego sonreír casi imperceptiblemente y continuar con voz más ronca—: Anda Sting, es tu oportunidad, sé que deseas hacerlo desde hace años…

El silencio se apoderó del lugar. La rubia no podía ni reaccionar, no sabía siquiera si debía imaginar la escena o sólo borrarla de su mente y el dragonslayer seguía con la misma imitación de su amigo.

— ¡Ese idiota estaba más borracho que yo! —Soltó indignado Sting, cortando la tensión—. Pero no me iba a dejar —sigue orgulloso de sí mismo—, así que le dije que no lo haría si no admitía que él también se moría de ganas… Eh, ¿Por qué te estoy contando esto?

— Porque estás borracho —contestó Lucy negando con la cabeza, preferiría no haberse enterado de cosas como esas.

— Ah, ya —la ignoró—. Luego Rogue me miró incrédulo y dijo —volvió a imitar la voz del otro dragonslayer—: ¿Me besarías si lo hiciera?... Alguien gritó "¡si lo van a hacer háganlo ya!". No me gusta que me presionen—Divagó—, y aquello sonaba a confesión, creo que no estaba en mis cabales en ese momento, no sé, me acerqué y tomé a Rogue por la nuca, ¡pero juro que no iba a besarlo! Algún loco gritó al fondo "¡Eso no es de hombres!" ¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué habría de besar a mi mejor amigo? No le digas que dije que es mi mejor amigo —su expresión fue amenazante por unos segundos—. Entonces Gajeel se acercó haciendo burla y dijo: Engañas a la conejita mientras no está, gehee~. Por un momento pensé "¿qué rayos? La zoofilia no me va" y me lancé a golpearlo, pero luego de la pelea me di cuenta que, efectivamente, ¡no estabas ahí!... Así que, ¿Por qué no fuiste a la fiesta?

Lucy permaneció en silencio. ¿Era su imaginación o toda esa historia había sido exclusivamente para preguntarle eso? En fin, lo mejor era regresar rápido a su apartamento, se estaba congelando ahí afuera.

— Las últimas misiones me tienen agotada, así que quería descansar —mintió—. Además, está haciendo demasiado frío, no quería salir de mi casa.

Sting la miró fijamente, con una expresión que decía claramente que sus pensamientos estaban en cualquier otro lado menos ahí. Esa expresión que pone un ebrio cuando procesa la información pero no logra ponerle ni pies ni cabeza.

Lucy suspiró de nuevo y giró para caminar de regreso al calor de su cuarto, el dragonslayer estaría bien.

— Ve directo a casa, Sting —le ordenó como si fuera un niño— ¡Y ten cuidado!

No esperó una respuesta, seguramente no llegaría, sólo subió las escaleras y entró a su apartamento para abrigarse de las bajas temperaturas. Al introducirse nuevamente en su habitación notó la brisa helada que se filtraba por la ventana abierta. No podía ser, ella la había dejado cerrada.

— Ah, está tibio aquí —dijo Sting acostado en la cama de la maga—. Es peligroso no poner seguro a la ventana, ¿Qué tal si entra un ladrón?

No podía estar hablando en serio. Lucy suspiró por cuarta ocasión, estaba tan acostumbrada a las intromisiones de sus compañeros en su espacio privado que ni siquiera sentía ahora la necesidad de gritarles o golpearlos. De acuerdo, en realidad hacía demasiado frío para moverse.

— Un seguro no me protegerá de dragonslayers invasores —murmuró para sí misma—. No te di permiso de acostarte en mi cama, vas a mojarla.

Un ronquido y varias palabras ininteligibles fueron la única respuesta que recibió. Y suspiró por quinta ocasión.

— Bien, quédate ahí hasta que se te baje un poco y no seas un peligro para nadie.

Sabía que el rubio ya no la escuchaba, era más para convencerse a sí misma de los motivos para dejarlo quedarse que para el mago, quien se enredaba en las sábanas como un niño en medio de una pesadilla. Lucy decidió aprovechar ese tiempo en vela para escribir un capítulo de su novela, después de todo, no es como si pudiera ir a dormir ahora.

Las palabras fluyeron a través de su pluma con avidez y presteza, la aventura siguió adquiriendo forma línea tras línea, párrafo tras párrafo; los personajes parecían hablar dentro de su cabeza, diciéndole exactamente lo que debía ocurrir a continuación, actuaban para ella de forma que pudiera grabar su historia en el papel y las emociones cincelaban su espíritu como la tinta dejaba huella en el lienzo.

— Entre todo el desconcierto, ella sintió la mano de su mejor amigo y una voz la alcanzó, diciendo: Las lágrimas deben ser de felicidad —alguien susurró en su oído.

La sorpresa la hizo saltar del asiento y el montón de hojas cayeron al suelo.

— Hey, no es para tanto Sexy.

— ¡Acabas de pegarme un susto de muerte, Stink!

— Ya, ya —sonrió seductor—. Me siento solo en la cama, ¿no me acompañas?

Definitivamente aún estaba ebrio.

— No has cerrado la ventana —comentó al notar el detalle—, con razón me estaba muriendo de frío.

Dicho esto, la maga celestial se encaminó a cerrarla y se acomodó nuevamente en el lecho, ignorando monumentalmente al rubio y su actitud coqueta. La nieve seguía cayendo, no daba señales de parar pronto y aunque no fuera precisamente una ventisca, enfriaba el ambiente lo suficiente para que ella temblara ligeramente.

— Se me ocurre una excelente manera de calentarte —ronroneó el dragonslayer sensualmente acercándose a ella.

Lucy volvió a ignorarlo y continuó con la vista fija en el paisaje nevado del exterior, deseando que el invierno alcanzara pronto su fin para dejar de sentir esa aprehensión en su pecho con cada recuerdo de su infancia. Después de unos momentos escuchó el frufrú de las telas rozándose y sintió el movimiento de la cama, ese Sting era un pesado en ese estado. Cuando decidió voltear para advertirle que se alejara o recibiría una patada antipervertidos, sintió el calor de una gruesa tela rodeándola y un par de brazos sujetando su cintura, después, cuando sus sentidos dejaron de gritarle en advertencia, el calor de otro cuerpo pegado a su espalda la embargó. Por primera vez en largo tiempo estaba de acuerdo con Sting, esa era una excelente manera de calentarla, ahora podía sentir el ardor de sus mejillas extendiéndose hacia el resto de su cuerpo.

Se debatió entre empujarlo y dejarlo quedarse así durante el tiempo que pudiera; fue una intensa lucha entre su instinto de moralidad y su deseo de un sentimiento cálido más allá de la nostalgia. Finalmente, al concluir la larga batalla contra sí misma, decidió que lo dejaría pasar sólo por esta noche, con la excusa del frío y la lamentable pérdida de calor que representaba alejarlo. Además, el dragonslayer estaba tan borracho que no se acordaría de nada el día siguiente y Lucy podría fingir que nada de eso había ocurrido.

La fría nevada que seguía cayendo fuera del apartamento ahora parecía ajena a ella, casi irreal; podía verla a través del vidrio empañado, pero el frío no la alcanzaba, ni la corriente de aire, ni la humedad de los copos de nieve. Aquél abrazo la mantenía protegida de todo eso y al parecer también de esos recuerdos de añoranza.

Una sencilla L se dibujó tenuemente en el cristal en cuanto su aliento tocó la zona, llegaba y se iba al ritmo de su respiración. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando una S del mismo tamaño apareció para hacerle compañía, dibujada despreocupadamente por un Sting sin mucho que hacer.

Y entonces, como a una colegiala eufórica y llena de emociones indescriptibles, a Lucy se le antojó que hubiese algo que fuera capaz de enlazar aquella S con la L… Quizá una "y".

* * *

Sí, esto es un relleno descarado tipo Bleach xD. Así es, no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con los shots anteriores, ni con los futuros x3.

Como nota aclaratoria, por si no lo he expresado en el cap, Sting deja de estar borracho después de la siesta, su cuerpo se libera rápidamente de las toxinas, pero Lucy piensa que sigue borracho, así que... ¡Sting es un aprovechado! Pero no se salvará de la resaca~ xD

Y otro pequeño regalín~ cortesía de Aline-chan para todos ustedes~ :D

**Omake: Para una cruda, ¡Lucy es la mejor cura! **

(Ignoren el título xD)

Un olor familiar lo trajo desde la relajante oscuridad y activó sus sentidos nuevamente, haciéndolo abrir sus ojos para encontrarse directamente con los miembros del Equipo Natsu, quienes lo miraban con incredulidad infinita. No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado, o en qué momento había cedido ante el sueño, pero la intensa luz que se colaba por la ventana de la habitación le hacía creer que pasaba del medio día. Sting miró al equipo entero fijamente y ellos le devolvieron la mirada. Joder, ayer la cabeza no le dolía tanto.

Antes que pudiera procesar completamente la situación en la que se encontraba, Erza comenzó a balbucear sinsentidos con la cara más roja que el tomate más maduro y él alcanzó a notar la cara de "te voy a fastidiar hasta que se me olvide" de Gray. Mierda, lo iba a pasar mal después de esto, el infierno comenzaría pronto. Natsu comentó en voz alta algo similar a "Cuando Luce despierte se va a enojar", la verdad no había prestado atención, estaba más ocupado en ignorar las dagas invisibles que atravesaban su cráneo.

— Se guuustan —se escuchó a coro justo encima de Sting.

Al voltear descubrió a Lector, con Happy a su lado, ambos cubriéndose con las patas una sonrisa burlona y conteniendo las risas. ¡Ese traidor! Lo fulminó con la mirada, pero antes de cualquier otro pensamiento observó a Natsu con el ceño fruncido y una expresión indignada a punto de decir algo, lo peor no había pasado. Ya se encararía de Lector más tarde, ahora su prioridad era prevenir una catástrofe nivel Apocalípsis.

Todo pasó tan rápido.

El rubio intentando tapar los oídos de Lucy mientras la abraza más firmemente, Gray intentando contener al pelirosado, el incontenible dolor amenazando con hacer explotar su cabeza en cualquier momento, Erza balbuceando incontrolablemente, Natsu gritando "¡Y cuando duermo así con Luce me echa de la cama!". Y la maga celestial despertando tranquilamente.

Sting se paralizó. Sólo porque quería observar la reacción de la rubia. Precaución solamente, sí, precaución, nada tenía que ver el pánico en todo esto.

— E-estoy t-t-tan feliz por ti, L-Lucy —balbuceó la peliroja con la cara compitiendo tenazmente contra el color de su cabello—. ¡Si algo pasa, te golpearé Sting!—lo amenazó con una expresión terrorífica y él sabía que iba mortalmente en serio.

— Mira lo que hiciste, cerebro de flama —dijo Gray al tiempo que le soltaba una colleja a Natsu.

— ¿Quieres pelea, Ice-freak? —contestó totalmente ignorante del peligro.

Un aura aterradora rodeó a la Heartfilia y el dragonslayer blanco la soltó inmediatamente, no quería aumentar el peso de su condena, no era tan estúpido.

— ¡Esto es culpa de todos ustedes, par de tarados! —se unió a la pelea el rubio, ya fuera de sus casillas debido a la jaqueca y... la precaución.

— Ustedes —susurró la maga celestial muy suavemente, activando las alarmas de los otros magos—... ¡LARGO DE MI HABITACIÓN!

Y con una de sus famosas e ineludibles patadas, mandó a sus cuatro compañeros a través de la ventana.

Sting odiaba justamente esa parte del día, odiaba caer al canal y empaparse, odiaba que la ropa mojada se le pegara como una segunda piel y definitivamente odiaba que Lucy lo sacara tan violentamente como siempre en esos tiempos, porque el agua del canal se congelaba y dolía un infierno golpearse contra una superficie helada de veinte centímetros mínimo de grosor.

Había aguantado golpes más duros, claro, pero no dejaba de ser molesto que te tiraran por la ventana.

— ¡Te guuuusta! —alcanzó a escuchar las voces de ambos exceed que llegaban desde el interior del edificio hasta su posición.

Bueno, sonrió, Lector había conseguido redimirse y ganar su perdón, ¡ese era su amigo!

De repente, notó algo extraño pero aliviante: su dolor de cabeza había desaparecido.

~FIN~

Y con esto terminamos, los leo en la próxima actualización, nada de rellenos, lo prometo. A varias personas les debo respuesta a sus reviews, disculpen, es que estuve un pelín ocupada con los finales y después las posadas, ¡pero los contestaré todos! Hasta la próxima~ x3

**Por favor, si te gusta mi historia contribuye con un review y házmelo saber ;), tus comentarios como lector son lo que hacen posible que nosotros como escritores continuemos. Si algo no te agrada, estoy abierta a la crítica, ¡ayúdame a mejorar! x3**

**¡Y gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leer mi historia!**

**V**

**¡Éxito!**


	5. Envidia

**¡He vuelto a la vida! Y resurjo sólo para traer a ustedes la tan esperada (? actualización de _Sins_. Como prometí, no rellenos. Me sentí culpable por la tardanza, así que me esforcé por hacerlo lo mejor que pude, casi seis mil palabras para que se regocijen. ¡Disfruten del capitulo!**

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, si así fuera, Sting aparecería más en escena.**

* * *

**Envidia**

Llevaba ya casi ocho meses desde que se unió a ese gremio escandaloso. La sensación de incomodidad ante el comportamiento de sus camaradas había desaparecido, ahora estaba acostumbrado a las peleas, fiestas y destrozos ocasionados por los miembros de Fairy Tail y en diversas oportunidades había sido él el responsable de tal escándalo A lo que aún no estaba acostumbrado era a esa desagradable sensación punzante en sus entrañas que le escocía la carne en algunas ocasiones.

— Hey —lo llamó una voz grave a sus espaldas—, serías menos obvio si dejaras de mirarla fijamente.

— ¿Eh? —Volteó hacia el origen de la voz—. ¿De qué demonios hablas?

Laxus le devolvió la mirada con hastío. A veces, sólo a veces, se les podía encontrar sentados en la misma mesa intercambiando palabras, el dragonslayer de trueno era de los pocos miembros con los que se llevaba decentemente; no es que fuera antisocial, simplemente sus ideas no encajaban con la forma de pensar de muchos ahí. Algunos lo único que querían era pasarla bien y platicar con los demás sin hacer un verdadero esfuerzo por fortalecerse o fortalecer el gremio, Sting era diferente, muy diferente. A él le importaba poco pasar tiempo con todos los miembros para conocerlos, eso ya lo había hecho cuando ingresó al gremio, tampoco le importaba tratar de ser extremadamente amable con personas a las que veía un par de veces a la semana, ni siquiera se acordaba del nombre de todos, y mucho menos le interesaba estar enterado de cada acontecimiento en la vida de sus compañeros, como a cierta bar ténder entrometida que no dejaba de torturarlo; a él le interesaba hacer lo que se le viniera en gana cuando se le viniera en gana. Y no había nada que lo hiciera cambiar, porque le encantaba ser como era.

— De Lucy —suspiró aburrido el rubio mayor—, imbécil.

Era una especie de amistad extraña, a veces no pensaba siquiera en que aquello fuese amistad, pero al fin y al cabo era lo más amistosos que podían llegar a ser ambos.

— Alucinas.

Y regresó su vista hacia el punto indefinido en el que estaba en un principio para darse cuenta que, efectivamente, había estado mirando a la maga celestial. Mierda, esto le sucedía cada vez más seguido. Gruñó por lo bajo al notar la sonrisa burlona en el rostro del rubio mayor y se levantó de la mesa indignado, no estaba de humor para aguantar aquellos sinsentidos, Laxus podía pudrirse en el más solitario abismo.

— Rogue, Lector —exclamó al llegar a la mesa más cercana—, nos vamos a una misión.

Sus compañeros se levantaron sin quejas, sabían cuando estaba de mal humor y sabían que no era la mejor de las ideas molestarlo en momentos como ese. Últimamente pasaba más tiempo en ese estado irritable, sin razón alguna se enojaba, gritaba cuando no era necesario, lanzaba miradas fulminantes hacia la nada; en fin, muchos comenzaban a creer que algo andaba muy mal con su cabeza. Incluso Rogue comenzaba a verse preocupado.

Se encaminaron al tablón de anuncios y él seleccionó una de las más cercanas.

Descripción: El alcalde solicita magos audaces y fuertes para capturar algunos bandidos que merodean la zona cercana al pueblo y han atacado a los ciudadanos.

Locación: Lupinous Town

Recompensa: 45,000 jewels

Ir, patear algunos traseros y volver, justo el tipo de misiones que le gustaban. Por la recompensa podía decir que no eran lo suficientemente poderosos para enfrentar al dúo dragón, pero deberían sentirse afortunados, al menos servirían como saco de boxeo para que él pudiera liberar su estrés, su objetivo en esta vida había sido glorioso.

Con sus compañeros tras de sí, se dirigió hacia la estación de tren de Magnolia para viajar inmediatamente a Lupinous Town, no necesitaba nada además de sus puños para lidiar con la misión y Rogue nunca iba desarmado, si necesitaban jewels el pelinegro se encargaría de los gastos y él, como siempre, ya se lo pagaría después.

En una situación normal, irían caminando hacia el lugar donde les solicitaran, pocas cosas harían que Sting subiera voluntariamente a un vehículo, pero esta era una situación diferente. A pesar de querer alejarse del gremio y de esas molestas punzadas que lo acosaban sin motivo aparente, quería regresar lo más rápido posible, era como una especie de instinto que le ordenaba volver a sus territorios antes que otro decidiera aprovechar su ausencia. Ridículo, pero él era de los que seguían sus instintos casi religiosamente.

No tardaron mucho en adquirir los boletos, aunque tenían varios minutos antes de que el tren partiera, prefirieron no perder ni un segundo y abordar el tren, yendo directamente a su camarote. Cuando iban en tren, siempre viajaban en primera clase y en privado, porque definitivamente ninguno de los dos dragonslayers estaba dispuesto a hacer el ridículo a causa de su mareo.

— ¿Y…?—interrumpió el tren de sus pensamientos su compañero, con ese semblante tan conocido para él, sólo ponía esa expresión cuando sabía que el rubio no se encontraba bien. Y últimamente veía esa expresión muy seguido.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó bruscamente, no estaba de humor para interrogatorios, aunque en realidad no estaba de humor para nada que no fuera patear a alguien.

Rogue suspiró y giró su rostro hacia la ventana, en una clara señal que decía "Sting, eres un idiota".

— ¡Hey! ¿Ahora por qué pones esa cara? —exclamó ofendido.

Antes que pudiera recibir una respuesta o extender sus quejas, la sintió, esa maldita sensación en sus entrañas. Y al notar el disgusto en el rostro del dragonslayer de la sombra supo que no era su imaginación… el tren había comenzado a moverse.

El piso pronto se convirtió en su lecho y con un entusiasta "¡Hasta para desmayarse Sting-kun es el mejor!" por parte de su compañero gatuno, el dragonslayer blanco el sumió en la inconsciencia.

No supo con exactitud cuánto había estado inconsciente, pero supuso que no podía haber sido más de 45 minutos debido al tiempo del recorrido, lo único que sabía era que ahora estaban en una banca de la estación, seguramente gracias a los excedes, y que Rogue era una almohada demasiado cómoda para su propio bien.

Con la incomodidad y las náuseas aún revoloteando en el centro de su ser, Sting se levantó del asiento y vagabundeó unos instantes analizando su entorno, no pasó demasiado tiempo para que alcanzara a escuchar el frufrú de una capa cerca de él y una silueta oscura rebasándolo con un pequeño gato-rana tras ella. Rogue debía estar de malas.

Caminaron un par de minutos buscando la dirección exacta dónde se encontrarían con la persona que solicitaba sus servicios. Al llegar todo pasó con demasiada agilidad, estaban tan acostumbrados a eso que lo hacían automáticamente: escuchar, anotar mentalmente los detalles relevantes, buscar el objetivo, eliminarlo y regresar por la recompensa. Este caso no era diferente a los otros, sólo debían salir de ahí para buscar a los bandidos y todo lo demás fluirá como agua de río.

—Tengo algo que podría servirles para agilizar las cosas —dijo el cliente buscando algo entre sus cosas—, este objeto fue recuperado después de un robo, posiblemente aún tenga el aroma de alguno de ellos, puede ser útil ya que son… bueno, d-dragonslayers.

Eso le dio una excelente idea a Sting.

Tomó el bolso que el cliente extendía y se lo pasó a Rogue con una mueca presuntuosa y burlona, siempre había querido hacer algo como eso.

— Anda —trató de sostener la risa—, se un buen chico y encuéntralos.

La respuesta no tardó en llegar. Tan imprevistos y poderosos, unos nudillos duros como el acero se clavaron de lleno en su rostro y luego le siguió un contundente choque contra la pared. De acuerdo, se lo merecía, quizá no había sido tan excelente idea.

— No tenías que haber sido tan rudo, Rogue —escupió molesto, aun sintiendo el ligero calor de su nariz hinchándose.

El pelinegro no se había contenido en el golpe, si no fuera porque se trataba del rubio, probablemente una nariz rota no sería su mayor preocupación. Pensándolo bien, probablemente no tendría preocupaciones, estaría muerto.

— No tenías que haber sido tan idiota, Sting —siseó la última palabra, claramente molesto por la mala broma.

— ¡Fro también lo piensa!

Lector únicamente suspiró, no podía apoyarlo esta vez.

Antes que el asunto pasara a escalas mayores, ambos dragonslayer detectaron la presencia de los sujetos que estaban buscando. Ni tardos ni perezosos llegaron a lo que podría ser la base de operaciones de los bandidos, sólo un vistazo bastó para que supieran que las suposiciones de Sting habían sido correctas, no durarían más de cinco minutos contra magos de su calibre, cuando mucho le durarían lo suficiente para librarse de una parte de su estrés.

Golpe tras golpe, cuerpo tras cuerpo que golpeaba el suelo, a cada momento que el rubio conectaba algún golpe en el enemigo su sonrisa se ensanchaba y su mente se liberaba de la presión a la que había estado expuesta en los últimos días. Amaba esa sensación de la carne contra sus puños, siempre le había gustado, sentir ese poder recorriendo su cuerpo, ver ese miedo en los ojos del oponente, esa chispa de pánico que aparecía cuando se daban cuenta de la superioridad del dragonslayer blanco, de la enorme diferencia entre el gran Sting y sus miserables existencias sin valor.

Uno tras otro fueron cayendo, cediendo frente a su imponente presencia, nada podían hacer contra él, simples bandidos no podrían soñar jamás alcanzar su nivel y todos los presentes lo sabían, desde Rogue, quien estaba al margen de todo el asunto esperando pacientemente en un árbol poco retirado del lugar con Frosch a su lado; Lector, quien pasaba su tiempo dando grititos de júbilo y saltos animosos para apoyar a su compañero y de vez en vez decía algo como "Sabía que esto sería pan comido para Sting-kun, él es el mejor"; hasta los pobres inútiles que estaban siendo apaleados por un menos enojado y más divertido Sting.

Por supuesto que él era el mejor, no quedaba duda de ello. Sólo quedaba demostrárselo a cierta rubia que parecía negar ese hecho con toda su alma y se la pasaba pegada a cierto algodón de azúcar con dudosa sexualidad.

Un grito desgarrador resonó en el lugar, aparentemente había aplicado más fuerza de la esperada en el último instante y le había roto el brazo a su contrincante actual. Meh, como fuera, seguía con vida. Lo soltó y fue al siguiente, los pocos que habían sido valientes y trataron de enfrentarlo ya estaban en su mayoría inconscientes, los otros tantos que habían intentado escapar habían caído en las no menos peligrosas garras de Rogue, sólo quedaban tres de pie y pronto también ellos seguirían a sus compañeros caídos.

Más golpes y más gritos se hicieron escuchar y al final de la contienda sólo quedaba el dúo dragón de pie. Sting rio genuinamente feliz, porque ese sentimiento que llegaba después de una victoria, por diminuta que ésta fuese, siempre lograba llenarle completamente; alzó los brazos en señal de triunfo y permaneció ahí, escuchando su propia risa y las celebraciones de Lector, exprimiendo hasta el último segundo de ese clímax emocional que la gloria le suponía antes de retornar su vista al pelinegro, quien lo miró fijamente.

El rubio esta vez no apartó la mirada, no hizo una mueca de disgusto, no arruinó el momento con ninguna de sus estupideces, sólo siguió sonriendo orgullosamente como estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo y lo miró con la misma intensidad.

Rogue suspiró y se giró para hacer su camino de vuelta al pueblo con la clara intención de reclamar la recompensa. Ambos lo sabían, ya no había por qué preocuparse. Sting Eucliffe volvía a ser el mismo.

Después de su segundo viaje en tren, que al parecer no fue tan malo como el anterior, y una breve caminata, lograron llegar nuevamente al edificio de Fairy Tail. Los dos se sentían mejor de como cuando se habían ido, uno sin preocupaciones por su amigo y el otro sin sentirse como si en cualquier momento fuese a aniquilar a la humanidad. La vida era, si bien no bella, bastante decente.

Atravesaron el umbral como un equipo de campeones, como el dúo dragón, impactante y poderoso. Los miembros del gremio los vieron unos segundos en reconocimiento y siguieron con sus vidas, esa no era en definitiva la bienvenida que él había esperado, pero igual caminó orgulloso hacia la barra, buscando algo interesante en el lugar. Rápidamente pasó su vista a través de las mesas y al llegar a una en particular sus entrañas se retorcieron dolorosamente, su sangre comenzó a hervir y toda clase de perturbadores y sangrientos pensamientos cruzaron por su mente de manera instantánea.

¡Ese traidor!

Iba a matar a ese maldito, no iba a permitir que se saliera con la suya, ¡masacraría a ese bastardo de Laxus y lo pulverizaría hasta que no quedara el más mínimo rastro de su jodido rostro o cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo!

Y ahí estaba él, sentado tranquilamente como si fuera el rey, revolviendo el cabello de una rubia que trataba de mantener su peinado, sonriéndole a la chica mientras seguía molestándola. Y ella, ¿qué hacía? ¡Seguía ahí! Ni se lo quitaba de encima, ni se alejaba del lugar, ¡ni siquiera parecía realmente molesta! Le seguía el juego como si fuesen los mejores amigos desde hace años.

— Para ya, Laxus —escuchó con sus sentidos mejorados y el tono en que la frase fue dicha dejaba claro que se estaba divirtiendo—. Ya enredaste mi cabello.

— No, te ves mejor así —se burló.

Sting apretó sus puños hasta que sus uñas comenzaron a ejercer demasiada presión sobre su piel. La escena le provocaba nauseas con sólo mirarla y algo dentro de sí le escocía al pensar en… ¡tonterías! No debía pensar cosas absurdas. Pero no pudo reprimir un gruñido desde el fondo de su garganta.

Laxus definitivamente tenía buen oído, porque elevó la vista directamente hacia él y borró la sonrisa que había tenido instantes atrás para mirarlo con seriedad. En cuanto lo reconoció, una sonrisa llena de mofa remplazó su mueca seria. El dragonslayer blanco supo instantáneamente que lo hacía a propósito. ¡Definitivamente Laxus debía pudrirse en el abismo más profundo de este mundo, pasar cien años completamente aislado de cualquier ente viviente mientras es picoteado por miles de agujas venenosas y después de un largo sufrimiento morir!

Rogue y los exceeds acababan de sentarse en una mesa vacía cuando Sting se unió a ellos. Únicamente les miró conteniendo su furia y con un seco "Andando" salió del gremio hecho un bólido. Ellos sólo pudieron seguirlo antes que causara alguna catástrofe.

En menos de quince minutos ya habían regresado a la estación y habían comprado un par de boletos rumbo a Hargeon Town para completar una misión. Actualmente estaban en su camerino, completamente en silencio, el rubio demasiado metido en sus propios pensamientos para ocuparse en lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo sus compañeros, ahora que estaba calmado podía pensar mejor las cosas, la sensación de incomodidad y molestia seguía ahí, pero podía ignorarla momentáneamente para concentrarse en la razón de su estado iracundo. Se molestaba sin razones y estar molesto sin saber por qué le molestaba aún más, era una cadena infinita a la que se le iban uniendo eslabón tras eslabón y que sólo aumentaba el ritmo, esto tenía que acabar y mientras más pronto mejor.

— Sting —lo llamó el pelinegro—, ya admítelo.

Eso lo tomó por sorpresa, su amigo había hablado con toda la seguridad que su estóica y monótona voz le permitía, como si supiera a la perfección lo que en esos momento pasaba por la mente del rubio, pero era imposible que Rogue conociera algo sobre él de lo que él mismo no tenía respuesta, no podía conocerlo tan perfectamente.

— ¿Qué?

El otro dragonslayer suspiró.

— Deja de negarlo, sólo te engañas a ti mismo.

Oficialmente no tenía ni puñetera idea de lo que hablaba. El pelinegro pareció notarlo y regresó su vista hacia la ventana, anticipando el momento en el que el tren comenzara a moverse y ellos perdieran el conocimiento.

Durante el resto de la misión y el viaje de regreso a Magnolia no volvieron a tocar el tema, tampoco hablaron el uno con el otro, simplemente caminaron juntos, uno sin saber cómo llegar al centro del problema del que era víctima y el otro dejándole el camino libre para que pudiera entrar en cavilaciones. Atravesaron la ciudad hasta el gremio sin complicaciones y entraron en él sin mayor escándalo, tampoco es que Sting quisiera todos los ojos en él, aunque la idea no era mala, simplemente no era el momento. Inconscientemente buscó con la mirada algo interesante, más por la costumbre de hacerlo que por un real interés en lo que pudiera encontrar; como hubiera deseado no tener esa estúpida costumbre y haber pasao de largo hasta la barra para conseguir su Blackberry, pero los dioses lo odiaban, quedaba claro.

El reluciente rostro de cierta maga se clavó cual navaja en la mente del rubio en cuanto la vio… al lado de ese estúpido pedazo de iceberg con fetichismo nudista, sonriéndole toda radiante y feliz mientras reía por cualquier cosa que le hubiera dicho. La imagen simplemente era enfermiza.

No dejó que sus compañeros se acercaran a más de un metro de una mesa vacía cuando llegó para ir a una nueva misión.

— Sting, pronto caerá la noche y ya hemos completado dos misiones hoy —dijo un poco aburrido el pelinegro—. Si no descansamos la eficacia bajará. Y no necesitamos más jewels.

El rubio se limitó a lanzarle una mirada amenazante a su compañero, advirtiéndole y retándole al mismo tiempo a que le llevara la contraria. Ninguno se atrevió a hacerlo y silenciosamente lo siguieron, más resignados que temerosos.

Ya había caído la noche cuando recogieron su recompensa, afortunadamente había trenes nocturnos rumbo a Magnolia, sólo les tomó poco más de una hora para regresar, aunque decidieron ir directamente a casa sin pasar por el gremio, si podía llamarse de esa manera ya que Sting era el único dirigiendo las acciones del equipo.

— ¿Por qué estás tan enojado Sting-kun? —se atrevió a preguntar el exceed rojo.

— No estoy enojado Lector.

A ninguno engañaba, el tono, la cara, la actitud y todo el entorno del dragonslayer blanco gritaban su humor. Bueno, quizá el único engañado era el dueño de dicho humor. De acuerdo, probablemente estaba un poco molesto, y sabía la causa, aunque no quisiera admitirla, porque hacerlo representaba dar un paso para el que realmente no estaba listo, pero no podía seguir negándola por demasiado tiempo. En fin, resistiría todo lo que pudiera.

— Descuiden, no resistirá demasiado —susurró Rogue a sus espaldas, hablándoles a los gatos.

Bola de conspiradores.

El momento de descansar y olvidarse del mundo, por voluntad propia cabe aclarar, había llegado y ambos dragonslayer no se volvieron a ver en toda la noche. Mejor, durante todo el día el rubio había sentido la silenciosa y apenas perceptible presión del controlador de las sombras, había estado mirándolo de forma inquisitiva durante todo el tiempo que se mantuvieron conscientes, e incluso cuando estaba inconsciente podía sentir vagamente la sensación de estar siendo asechado por una bestia de pelaje negro y ojos carmesíes. Y estaba seguro que no era delirio de persecución, Rogue era bastante bueno con ese asunto de ser un acosador, aterradoramente bueno.

Los mismos pensamientos rondaron su mente una y otra vez hasta casi entrada la madrugada, estuvo pensando sobre sus malestares y las punzadas que le quemaban internamente cada que veía… eso. No soportaba la idea, ninguna de las que habían cruzado por su cabeza, porque eran completos sinsentidos que no merecían siquiera pensarse y sin embargo ahí estaban, torturándolo y empujándolo al borde de su paciencia y de paso al de su cordura. Al ritmo que llevaba terminaría cometiendo un asesinato en masa que quedaría en los anales de la historia por la eternidad. Aunque la idea del Dreyar menor y cierto pedazo de iceberg inútil en el centro de toda esa masacre era realmente tentadora.

Joder, ahora comenzaba a encontrar la cabeza del problema, pero algo le decía que llegar a los pies no sería totalmente de su agrado. Esa rubia era un problema, debió haberse dado cuenta desde la primera vez que la vio.

Cuando volvió a ingresar al gremio al día siguiente, pasaba del medio día, los otros miembros de su equipo ya estaban ahí y el escandalo diario ya había comenzado. No quiso buscar nada ni a nadie esta ocasión, se estaba hartando de las complicaciones que venían tras hacer eso. Claro, todos saben que era el juguete personal de los dioses y él esperaba con toda su alma que murieran por una sobredosis de diversión. ¡Ahí estaba otra vez Lucy! Con el brazo del pedazo de carbón mal quemado rodeándola en una especie de abrazo. No tenía nada contra Natsu realmente, a estas alturas ni le iba ni le venía lo que hiciese con su vida o con su equipo, simple y sencillo, esa muestra de afecto que rozaba lo cursi le desagradaba y le revolvía el estómago.

Extrañamente, antes que él pudiera hacer algo más que sólo gruñir y apretar su mandíbula, Rogue llegó con una papeleta en la mano y silenciosamente se la dio al rubio.

Descripción: Lidiar con un gremio oscuro que se ha instalado en la zona cercana al pueblo.

Locación: Shirotsumi Town

Recompensa: 700,000 jewels

Definitivamente algún día tenía que compensar a su amigo. Eso era justo lo que necesitaba en esos momentos, un viaje de casi cinco horas para una misión que los mantendría ocupados el resto de la tarde y probablemente parte de la noche por el regreso. Sin pensárselo dos veces siguió al pelinegro.

Tal como había esperado, la misión duró lo suficiente para tener la hora como excusa para no llegar nuevamente al gremio, donde, conociendo su excelente suerte, encontraría a la maga celestial siendo amable con todos y prestándole atención a cualquiera excepto a él. Sí, se rendía, no podía soportarlo por más tiempo, la causa de su ira era esa rubia.

A la mañana siguiente ingresó al gremio totalmente renovado, con los ánimos muy arriba y con el ego hasta el límite, hoy no tenía motivos para preocuparse por nada. O eso pensaba, hasta que encontró el origen de todos sus problemas, sentada tranquilamente y charlando amigablemente con una chica para él desconocida. Sus entrañas se revolvieron y su interior comenzó a gritarle desde todos lados, eso lo alivió en cierto grado, al menos ahora podía decir que no eran celos, porque era ridículo que él estuviese celoso de otra mujer. Y ahora lo comprendía todo, era únicamente su herido orgullo que rogaba por atención, esa atención que debían ser toda suya y que ella se negaba a otorgarle. Los ojos de la chica bailoteaban por todo el lugar, se posaban en todos los miembros, pero a él no lo miraban y eso le molestaba sobremanera, porque él debía brillar más que cualquier otro, en cualquier lado. Ella lo hacía dudar de sí mismo.

— ¿Más misiones? —preguntó el dragonslayer de sombra desde su espalda, en un tono que el rubio casi juraba sonó un poco burlón.

Sting hizo una especie de gruñido contenido y caminó hacia la barra, ignorando olímpicamente a todos los que lo miraban precavidos esperando el próximo estallido de furia. No podía sacarse ese sentimiento por más que quisiera, esa molestia parecía estar ahí permanentemente, como un clavo oxidado en una viga antigua. Ahora sabía qué causaba esa punzante agonía interior, pero no le servía de nada si no sabía cómo remediar el mal e ignorar el hecho era simplemente inconcebible, aún para el gran dragonslayer blanco.

No entendía. No podía comprender por qué no lo miraba, por qué no lo reconocía, por qué actuaba como si no existiera. Tenían sus diferencias, como todos, quizá no se llevaba bien con su equipo y probablemente no serían los mejores amigos, estaba claro, pero podían mirarse y reconocer la existencia del otro. ¿Dónde quedaba la camaradería que tanto pregonaban todos en ese gremio si ella no lo veía así? No buscaba su aprobación, ni su amistad; no buscaba que lo saludara todos los días, ni que le diera la bienvenida después de cada misión a la que iba; no buscaba un trato especial, ni una amistad genuina; sólo quería el reconocimiento como miembro de Fairy Tail, sólo quería que lo mirara de nuevo. Sí, sólo eso era lo que buscaba.

— ¿Por qué no se lo dices directamente?

Comenzaba a creer que Rogue era telépata. Eso, o el rubia era demasiado predecible y él prefería lo primero.

— Seguro que Sting-kun puede arreglarlo solo —acordó Lector, confiando iegamente en su compañero—. Hey, Sting-kun, sé que puedes, ¡eres el mejor!

Un momento, la idea no era del todo mala, por supuesto que podía arreglar el asunto él solo, no en vano era el gran Sting Eucliffe, mago número uno de toda Fiore. No obstante, lo arreglaría a su manera, si esa rubia insolente quería negarse a mirarlo, entonces lo único que necesitaba era obligarla a dirigirle una mirada, sólo una, y después no podría apartar la vista de su grandeza.

Después de un largo debate sobre las posibles próximas misiones terminaron por tomar una de las más sencillas. Por supuesto, con sencilla se refería a una en laque de una u otra manera se involucrara patear traseros, era inevitable, ese era uno de los más grndes talentos del dúo dragón. Uno de tantos. Luego eligieron dos más que podían completarse en un radio de cien kilómetros desde el lugar de la primera misión, no era un espacio difícil de abarcar con ayuda de su excedes y mantenía la eficacia que habían llevado desde sus días en Sabertooth, con la única diferencia de la libertad de acción que Fairy Tail les otorgaba.

Con el itinerario decidido y ya ajustado su margen de error, bah, como si tuvieran errores, salieron del gremio y fueron rumbo a Waas Forest. Había una pequeña ciudad, más villa que otra cosa, en la frontera norte con Seven pidiendo ayuda a los gremios cercanos para lidiar con los monstruos y soldados que llegaban desde el territorio extranjero. Normalmente peticiones como estas no llegaban a la zona sureste de Fiore, donde se encontraba Magnolia, pero con la desaparición de Cait Shelter, Blue pegasus y Mermaid Heel eran los únicos gremios de renombre cerca de esa zona, así que ahora se extendía el rango de envío. Mejor para el dúo, tenían más en el menú.

El viaje duró más de medio día, su primer tren los llevó hasta Clover Town, luego transbordaron a un vehículo civil que los llevara hasta el antiguo Cait Shelter y de ahí siguieron su camino a pie, era la desventaja de peticiones tan lejanas. El resto fue relativamente sencillo, la fama de la dupla alcanzaba incluso esas zonas y más allá, por lo que los soldados de Seven acordaron abandonar su improvisado cuartel y no volver en una temporada larga, en cuanto a los monstruos, pan comido. La segunda y tercera fueron igual de rápidas, únicamente involucraban la cacería de algunos especímenes raros que vagabundeaban en el bosque y en la montaña, pero la caída de la noche los sorprendió y tuvieron que quedarse en ese sitio hasta la mañana siguiente. Finalmente el regreso fue igual de tedioso que la llegada.

La recompensa verdadera sería el momento en que entraran triunfantes por la puerta del gremio, cuanto todos les miraran y él pudiera sonreír con toda la gloria que merecía, ya podía imaginar toda esa admiración de la que sería víctima apenas pusiera un pie dentro del edificio. Aunque la realidad siempre es muy diferente a lo que esperamos y Sting se dio cuenta de ello bastante rápido.

Azotó la puerta al entrar para que todos centraran su atención en él, todos le miraron un segundo y, completamente acostumbrados a sus arranques, volvieron a hacer lo que estaban haciendo, cada cual a sus pláticas y esa maga estelar siguió riendo y bromeando con el controlador de arena del que no recordaba el nombre, ¿Marllow? ¿Mary? No, ese era nombre de niña, Ma… algo.

Los siguientes dos días fueron similares, eligieron misiones difíciles del tablero, las que duraban casi todo el día para completarse, y regresaron con la cabeza en alto para ser recibidos con sólo una mirada por parte de sus compañeros y una rubia alegremente platicando con alguien sin notar su presencia. La primera ocasión platicaba con el hombre elfo, ahora platicaba con el sujeto que dibujaba cool, totalmente ajena a los pensamientos asesinos que rondaban la mente del dragonslayer blanco.

Fue entonces que se le ocurrió una idea.

— ¡Hey Natsu! —Gritó para que todos lo escucharan, aunque no era necesario, el Salamander estaba a apenas cuatro metros de él— ¡Veamos quién es el dragonlayer más fuerte!

Natsu no necesitó pensarlo dos veces, instantáneamente se lanzó a la contienda.

— ¡Prepárate para morder el suelo! —Gritó con euforia—. ¡Estoy que ardo!

— ¡No perderé!

Ambos se enfrascaron en una batalla por demostrar su fuerza, un golpe tras otro, luego una lluvia de patadas, tácitamente acordando que en ese duelo lo único permitido era la fuerza bruta, sin magia, sin ventajas, fuerza en su más pura expresión. Eso era una ventaja para Sting, si de algo estaba orgulloso, aparte de todo él, era de su fuerza; además todos sabían que Natsu nunca peleaba con toda su capacidad contra uno de sus camaradas, el rubio era superior en eso también, no le importaba apalear a su oponente hasta dejarlo inconsciente y lo estaba demostrando con cada golpe. La lucha duró lo justo, ni poco ni demasiado, lo suficiente para entretener a los espectadores y lo necesario para cansar a ambos contrincantes. Con un último puñetazo certero, el dragonslayer blanco se coronó campeón y no tardó en buscar a la mejor amiga del derrotado quien seguramente estaría mirándolo fascinada.

Excepto que no había fascinación. Y tampoco una mirada. Estaba en su mundo platicando con la chica peliazul que tenía un flechazo por Gajeel. Esto fue la gota que derramó el vaso, no aguantaba más, tenía que actuar ahora d manera que ella no pudiera escaparse y ahora que su amiga la dejaba para irse a pelear con el come-metal era el momento perfecto, así que se acercó a la barra.

— Hey, ¡Sexy! —Bramó perdiendo el autocontrol— ¿A ti que rayos te pasa?

Lucy finalmente lo miró, aunque no era la mirada que él esperaba llena de admiración, sino una de desconcierto.

— No sé de qué me hablas —habló francamente—. Y no me digas así, Stink.

— Nada de hacerse la inocente, ¡llevas más de tres meses ignorándome!

Y no mentía, realmente llevaba ese tiempo ignorándolo, desde la fiesta de Año nuevo que organizaba Fairy Tail cada año, algo la había hecho enfadar y de repente no había vuelto mirarlo.

— N-no seas exagerado —balbuceó mirando hacia otro lado—, no te ignoro.

— Ah, ¿no? —bufó molesto—. ¡Llevo una semana tratando de llamar tu atención y ni siquiera me miras!

No había planeado decir esa parte, pero estaba en su límite y a esta alturas poco le importaba mantener ciertas cosas guardadas, quería respuestas y las quería ahora.

— N-no es eso —suspiró—, sólo…

— ¿Qué? —espetó bruscamente.

— Tú tampoco me hablabas —dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos y con un leve sonrojo al que él no le tomó importancia.

— Eso es absurdo.

— No lo es. ¿Cómo esperabas que yo supiera que querías hablar conmigo?

Bueno… ¡Ella debería saberlo!

— N-no necesitas que los demás te digan.

Lucy puso cara de no entender el significado exacto de eso y el rubio gruñó por lo bajo, quería respuestas pero no quería decirlo tan directamente.

— A todos les hablas —contestó después de pensarlo unos segundos.

Justo en ese instante pareció captar el punto al que quería llegar y tras unos instantes de pensar sobre lo que debía hacer sonrió pícaramente. Sting supo que ahora venían las burlas.

— Si estabas celoso pudiste decirlo antes —dijo cantarina.

— ¡Estás loca, no eran celos!

— Sting estaba celoso —siguió cantando y riendo.

— ¡Claro que no!

Lucy siguió riendo un tiempo más antes de volver a sonreír tranquilamente y mirarlo.

— Bien, digamos que era envidia, ¿sí?

Sí, quería tener lo que los demás tenían, quería que ella le diera lo que a los demás les daba, pero era el gran Sting Eucliffe y nunca se conformaba con el nivel promedio, debía superarlo.

— Entonces acostúmbrate, ¡porque seré tan deslumbrante que incluso tú tendrás qu mirarme! —Y le mostró una de sus mejores sonrisas, una a la que la maga sólo pudo responder sonrojándose.

Definitivamente la obligaría a no apartar los ojos de él.

* * *

**Omake: Dulce venganza.**

Continuaron compartiendo la barra durante unos minutos más, el rubio bebiendo su común Blackberry y ella bebiendo alguna variedad de jugo, no hablaron más, sólo se limitaron a disfrutar de la sensación que llega después de la resolución de un conflicto.

— Sting —lo llamaron desde atrás y volteó a ver a su compañero de equipo—, me alegra que hayas arreglado tu asunto, pero debemos ir a una misión.

Él no recordaba haber escogido ninguna otra misión, ya habían terminado con su cuota, pero no le tomó mucha importancia y se levantó.

— Y por favor —continuó—, cuando estés conmigo deja de poner cara de "tendré una erección en cualquier momento" cada que ves a Lucy, es desagradable…

Dicho esto comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

Sting no supo cómo reaccionar, lo tomó totalmente desprevenido, ¡ni siquiera era verdad, estaba seguro! Y Rogue lo había dicho tan seguro de sí mismo que cualquiera le había creído, incluso él comenzaba a creer que probablemente hacía eso inconscientemente. Joder, y podían haberlo escuchado otras personas…

No despegó su mirada de la espalda del pelinegro durante esos infinitos segundos en los que anduvo hacia la puerta, justo en el umbral se detuvo unos instantes para mirar a su atónito compañero y el rubio observó claramente la curvatura en los labios del otro dragonslayer, una sonrisa a penas visible, pero llena de malevolencia.

… Mierda…

Aun luchando contra el shock, volteó para cerciorarse de que por algún milagro inesperado, la rubia no hubiese escuchado aquellas palabras. Pero la expresión estupefacta y el sonrojo en el rostro de la maga sólo terminaron por confirmar sus sospechas. Malditos todos los dioses.

— ¡E-eso no es verdad! —inevitablemente sintió su propio rostro arder en vergüenza—, ¡Rogue miente!

El rubor de Lucy únicamente se dedicó a aumentar y el dragonslayer supo que era el momento idóneo para huir, ya no importaba si su dignidad se veía afectada. Salió corriendo para alcanzar a su amigo, con ambos excedes detrás de él y lo último que pudieron escuchar en Fairy Tail ese día fue un largo, sonoro y desesperado "¡ROGUE, HIJO DE PUTA!"

* * *

**Y ahí un regalito para ofreceros disculpas. No hay excusas para mi tardanza, simplemente soy una holgazana.**

Adiós **negritas**, no es por ser racista, siento que llaman demasiado la atención y cansa leer mucho en **negritas ._. **Sí, amo escribir** negritas** xD... Ok, a lo importante, en el último capitulo (_Pereza_) me parece que Sting estaba un poco Ooc, sentí que le faltó arrogancia, así que en este capítulo vuelve a ser el bastardo que todo el mundo ama (?. Me gustaría saber sus opiniones, en lo personal me gusta más este, muy parecido al Sting del primer capítulo, pero siempre es bueno saber lo que los demás piensan. Si hay algo que no termine de gustarles o, por el contrario, les gustaría ver en los siguientes Shots, no duden en decírmelo, estoy abierta a sugerencias y si no puedo adaptarlas para este fic, podría incluirlas en algún otro proyecto futuro.

¡Muchisimas gracias por apoyar _Sins_ a pesar de los constantes retrasos en las actualizaciones!

**Y por favor no olvides contribuir a la abolición de la esclavitud de las negritas con un review x3**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**¡Éxito! ;)**


	6. Codicia

**Sé que no tengo perdón de Dios, no tengo cara para decirles cuanto lamento la larga espera T.T**

**¡Pero al fin aquí está! La verdad no sé si alguien sigue interesado en esta historia xD. En fin, espero que disfruten la lectura~ Amo todo su apoyo, son geniales~ TwT**

* * *

**Codicia**

Sting tenía todo lo que necesitaba en esta vida. Tenía la fama que deseaba, tenía el poder que deseaba, tenía los compañeros que deseaba, tenía la vida llena de comodidades que deseaba y hacía cualquier cosa que deseaba, todo era perfecto. Pero no estaba satisfecho. Entre todo lo que tenía, algo no terminaba por gustarle, o complacerle; probablemente algo le faltaba, aunque no sabía qué podía ser.

— Sting-kun, estás muy pensativo últimamente, ¿te encuentras bien?—preguntó su compañero gatuno.

Un leve gruñido a forma de afirmación fue todo lo que respondió, estaba más ocupado en saber qué podía estar provocándole esa molesta sensación de vacío. Y no lograba jamás llegar a una respuesta que le convenciera, porque de una u otra manera terminaba cayendo en el mismo punto: él lo tenía todo.

— ¡Sting, pelea conmigo! —gritó el Salamander mientras corría hacía él.

A penas había regresado de misión y ya estaba buscando una contienda. El rubio sonrió, su antiguo ídolo nunca iba a cambiar al parecer y él con gusto estaba dispuesto a patearle el trasero en cada oportunidad que se le presentara. Sus batallas ya eran rutina en el gremio y la mayoría de sus compañeros ya estaban esperándolas anticipadamente, haciendo sus apuestas; realmente era un espectáculo de los que poco se daban, nunca estaban completamente seguros de quién sería el ganador, algunas veces el dragonslayer blanco se alzaría triunfante y otras sería el dragonslayer de fuego quien rugiría con más ahínco, pero siempre se divertían, de eso no había duda.

— ¡Patearé tu trasero en cualquier momento!

Y comenzó el duelo. Como de costumbre fue él quien ganó la primera ventaja, cuando se trataba de una batalla con sólo músculos de por medio siempre iniciaba fuerte, aunque su ritmo decaía más rápido que el de Natsu y era obligado a gastar más energía para nivelarse, lo sabía muy bien, a pesar de superar al pelirosado en cuanto a poder destructivo de impacto se refería, su resistencia estaba por debajo y no podía ganar una batalla de larga duración.

— ¡Así, Sting-kun! —Gritó airoso Lector— ¡Demuéstrales quién es el mejor!

Siguieron un par de minutos sin tener un ganador claro, pero el rubio no estaba dispuesto a perder, hoy no, así que debía aprovechar el poco tiempo a su favor que tenía y su falta de consideración contra cualquier oponente, conocido o no, para terminar con esto.

— ¡Vas a perder Natsu! —exclamó emocionado, preparándose para el golpe que decidiría el final de la contienda.

— ¡Ven con todo, estoy que ardo! —imitó al otro dragonslayer.

Sólo un golpe más, el decisivo. Y después de los tres segundos de espera, el Salamander estaba clavado a la pared, inconsciente y fuera de combate. Sí, definitivamente Sting tenía todo lo que quería.

Eso quería decir, pero su realidad era otra, las victorias contra Natsu le complacían, era cierto, y aun así no dejaba de desear algo más. Algo que pudiera llenar ese vacío incómodo que albergaba su alma.

— Has ganado el corazón de la dama, sin duda —ironizó Rogue, apuntando discretamente a Lucy con su mirada.

La Heartfilia estaba intentando reanimar a su amigo caído, no parecía surtir efecto, el pelirrosado siguió tirado en el suelo sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Sting sintió el impulso de hacer algo y casi como un reflejo su boca se abrió antes de pensar realmente lo que estaba a punto de decir.

— Hey, Sexy, ¿no vienes a felicitar al vencedor? ¿Por qué no me das algún incentivo a cambio de mi victoria?

La rubia lo miró desde el suelo al lado del dragonslayer de fuego y lo fulminó unos instantes antes de responder.

— No tenías que noquearlo.

— Pero no te quejas cuando él me vence —comentó indignado.

— Tú te lo buscas —giró la cabeza para no ver al rubio.

En otra situación probablemente se hubiese enfadado, hubiese armado un escándalo o hubiese ido corriendo a desquitarse la frustración en alguna misión, pero esta vez no era así, porque sabía que la chica no hablaba en serio, todo era parte de su ya acostumbrada interacción en la que uno molestaba al otro de algún modo, discutían sobre nimiedades, se reían el uno del otro o simplemente fingían molestarse para desestabilizar al contrincante, así que siguió con su juego, ese que ambos conocían ya bastante bien.

— Eres un poco injusta, ¿no lo crees? Él ha venido directamente a mí para buscar pelea. Anda, deja de ser así unos instantes y dame algún premio.

Vio con placer cómo la maga celestial se sonrojaba por algún pensamiento salvaje que apareció en su mente, adoraba esas reacciones, seguramente pensó en alguna escena de algún libro que había leído antes, algo que involucraba lo que podría ser vergonzoso. No le molestaría averiguar qué tipo de imagen mental se había formado en esa cabecilla dorada, podría ser interesante el resultado.

— Lucy —nombró una voz severa ya bien conocida por todos—, levanta a Natsu, nos vamos en misión. Gray, ponte los pantalones, también vienes.

La pelirroja se retiró tan súbitamente como había llegado y Gray hizo como se le había ordenado, los únicos que quedaron ahí, como suspendidos en el tiempo, fueron la maga, el dragonslayer blanco junto a su compañero gatuno y el cuerpo inerte del Salamander.

— No puedes ir hasta que me des mi premio —volvió a hablar sin pensar, aunque eso ya era bastante común.

— Suficiente de juegos Stink —y comenzó a ignorarlo—. Natsu, Erza dice que tenemos que ir de misión.

Ante la mención de la poderosa Titania, como si fuera algún reflejo instintivo, el cuerpo que anteriormente podía pasar como estado vegetativo se levantó y gritó "¡Aye!". El rubio realmente nunca entendió el origen de ese pánico que todo el mundo parecía tener hacia la maga de reequipamiento; él sabía el alcance de su poder, ella le había pateado el trasero un par de veces en las que muy valiente y estúpidamente se había atrevido a retarla, pero tampoco era motivo para entrar en pánico sólo al escuchar su nombre. En fin, poco importaba eso.

— De acuerdo —dijo con fingido desinterés, sentándose en la mesa cercana de la que se había apoderado Lector unos minutos atrás—, puedes marcharte por ahora —la miró y sonrió presuntuoso, porque no planeaba dejarla ir sólo con eso, él siempre obtenía lo que quería—. Pero recogeré mi premio más tarde, quizá sea un buen chico y pase por tu apartamento para reclamarlo.

Ella se sonrojó furiosamente, pensando en algo nada puro con seguridad y salió rápidamente del gremio murmurando algo entre las líneas "Estúpido Stink" y "Que le jodan". Él se limitó a ensanchar victoriosamente su sonrisa. Ah, por supuesto, siempre obtenía lo que quería, nunca perdía. A modo de celebración chocó la palma con la patita de Lector, quien también se conocía esos juegos.

— Como era de esperarse de Sting-kun, victoria segura —dijo orgulloso el gato.

Los días siguientes fueron realmente aburridos, habían ido a sólo una misión porque realmente no tenían ningún motivo para hacer más. La cuota que se obligaban a cumplir siempre era superada en los primeros días de la semana y al final se quedaban sin nada que hacer, se tornaba aburrido y recurrían a molestar a sus compañeros de gremio, pero la diversión moría fácil. Ese periodo de paz estaba causando estragos en el dúo dragón. Fairy Tail aún no recuperaba completamente su estatus como mejor gremio, realmente el espacio generacional de esos siete años de oscuridad habían afectado más profundamente de lo que se esperaba, ya estaba a punto de celebrarse nuevamente el Daimatou Enbu y la población de Fiore en su mayoría seguía pensando que Fairy Tail no merecía el título de gremio número uno. Por este motivo la mayoría de las misiones que recibía el gremio no estaba al nivel de otros gremios y tampoco había muchas.

Suspiró. Tres días y ya estaba muerto de aburrimiento, hasta comenzaba a extrañar a Natsu. Lo admitía, sus constantes peleas eran algo por lo que esperaba ansiosamente en algunas ocasiones, era de las pocas cosas divertidas que aún quedaban a parte de las misiones. Pero Natsu estaba fuera debido a un trabajo y quizá no regresaría hasta un par de días más.

El pensamiento provocó algo extraño dentro de su ser, una reacción que en algún otro momento había sentido y que en aquel entonces había ignorado, un sentimiento burbujeante que le decía algo, aunque no tenía ni puñetera idea de lo que decía, sólo estaba ahí, presionándolo como una plancha de acero.

— ¿Pasa algo malo, Sting-kun? —preguntó preocupado Lector.

— No es nada, sólo estoy aburrido —comentó restándole importancia al asunto—. Rogue, ¿deberíamos tomar alguna otra misión?

No hubo respuesta.

— ¿Rogue? —lo buscó con la mirada.

— Hace un rato que salió del gremio con Frosch, dijo que daría un paseo y se fue —explicó el exceed mientras bebía jugo de arándano.

Entonces eso reducía más sus posibilidades de diversión, ¿ahora a quién podía molestar? Esa situación se estaba volviendo cada vez más peligrosa, podía seguir al pelinegro, sólo bastaba usar un poco su sentido del olfato, pero no tenía ganas, no planeaba desperdiciar energías si no había seguridad respecto a lograr su objetivo. Rogue siempre era difícil.

Antes de poder tomar una decisión llegó a él un aroma familiar que inmediatamente activó su creatividad, ahora tenía un par de ideas para matar el aburrimiento.

— Maestro —llamó la persona recién llegada y sus acompañantes entraron armando jaleo como de costumbre.

— Por tu culpa sólo conseguimos la mitad de la recompensa, cerebro de lava.

— ¿Buscas pelea, hielito?

— Patearé tu trasero, comefuego.

— ¡Calmados! —gritó la pelirroja con una mirada amenazante.

— ¡A-Aye! —dijeron la pareja de idiotas al unísono.

Nunca había disfrutado de sus pequeños espectáculos cómicos, sólo había un par de personas que a él le interesaban del Team Natsu y la que estaba buscando en ese preciso momento parecía no estar en los alrededores, había entrado sólo ese trío de comediantes. Bueno, ahora sabía qué hacer, le haría una pequeña visita a esa maravillosa cama.

— Lector.

El gato lo miró y no necesitó nada más para levantarse y seguirlo fuera del gremio rumbo al departamento de la rubia.

Sting agradeció mentalmente que el apartamento estuviese a unos minutos lejos del gremio, porque no tenía demasiadas ganas de caminar a ninguna parte o por mucho tiempo. Al llegar pensó en la mejor manera de entrar por sorpresa, aunque no tuvo que pensar demasiado, cuando volteó hacia la parte donde debería estar el cuarto de la chica en cuestión, divisó la ventana completamente abierta. Esa chica nunca aprendía, eso les hacía las cosas más fáciles a todos.

— Habrá que enseñarle —murmuró para sí mismo y saltó hacia el alféizar de la ventana con Lector siguiéndolo muy de cerca—. ¡Hey, Sexy! ¿Cuándo aprenderás que es peligroso dejar la ventana abierta?

No hubo respuesta.

— Quizá no está en casa —dijo el gato a su lado mientras revoloteaba por el cuarto buscando algo en qué entretenerse.

— No, está aquí —sonrió lleno de seguridad y caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación.

Podía escuchar ruidos provenientes de la sala, no necesitaba nada más para saber que la dueña del apartamento estaba ahí.

— ¡He venido por mi premio así que será mejor que estés preparada porque esta vez no escaparás! —gritó mientras llegaba al recibidor.

Tres pares de ojos lo miraron curiosos y entonces se sintió como un estúpido. Un estúpido que de una u otra manera siempre terminaba en situaciones incómodas, un estúpido a quien los dioses odiaban por sobre toda las cosas.

— ¿Está Lucy-san en —llegó el exceed—…? Oh…

El silencio era tenso y ninguno de los miembros en la sala se atrevió a hablar durante unos minutos, quizá porque ninguno sabía qué decir exactamente. Sting intentó pensar en una excusa rápidamente, pero el esfuerzo fue en vano, al rememorar una y otra vez sus palabras en busca de alguna justificación creíble notó cuántos sentidos diferentes podía dárseles, cada uno de ellos más embarazoso que el anterior.

— Eso nunca pasó —dijo finalmente—, ¿entendido?

Las dos chicas asintieron silenciosamente, una rubia intentando contener la risa por lo ridículo del momento, quizá pensando que el rubio se lo merecía; y la otra peliazul sonrojada e incómoda, quizá pensando que estaba interfiriendo con un momento entre los otros dos. Tonterías, como si hubiese algo en que interferir. Incluso la gata blanca volteó el rostro sonrojado murmurando algo entre las líneas de "vaya que los hombres son idiotas" y "deberían tener un poco de pudor".

Joder. El ambiente se tornó imposiblemente tenso durante los siguientes minutos, nunca había estado en una situación tan… íntima con la pequeña Wendy de espectadora. No era íntima en realidad, era sólo una parte de los juegos entre Lucy y él, una de las pocas cosas que podía tener con la maga celestial sin que fuera demasiado obvia la atracción que tenía por ella, aunque a estas alturas probablemente no era un secreto para nadie.

— Iré a preparar algo para comer —se levantó la rubia y dejó la habitación.

Esto definitivamente no ayudaba en nada.

— Y —intentó conversar antes que su impulso por escapar mariconamente de la escena del crimen lo traicionara—… la misión, eh…

— Bien, fue más fácil de lo que esperábamos —contestó con una sonrisa tímida—… aunque Erza-san y Natsu-san se… emocionaron un poco.

Bueno, quizá no iba a ser tan malo después de todo. Incluso se tomó la libertad de reírse un poco.

— Ya lo imagino, Natsu incendiando y explotando cosas a lo bestia, ¡seguro es un caos doquiera que vayan!

— ¡No tienes idea! —gritó la Heartfilia desde la cocina.

Ni Wendy ni el resto pudieron evitar reír ante el comentario, porque era una verdad universal que nadie podía desmentir, el Team Natsu era conocido más por la destrucción que dejaba a su paso que por la eficacia de sus trabajos, aunque nadie podía decir que alguna de sus misiones quedara inconclusa, de eso nadie podía quejarse. A veces él se preguntaba cómo Lucy lograba pagar el alquiler de su departamento cuando las recompensas de sus misiones siempre eran drenadas por los gastos de reparación de la misma ciudad a la que, por decirlo de algún modo, salvaban; quizá era por eso que se la pasaba haciendo misiones con ellos todo el tiempo. No tenía nada en contra de eso, él siempre se la pasaba de misión en misión con Rogue, pero era diferente, la cuota que se imponían era más por costumbre y necesidad de lucha constante que por necesitar realmente el dinero; ni siquiera utilizaban la totalidad de jewels que recibían, cuando mucho gastaban la mitad.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo ese sentimiento de vacío que lo asechaba últimamente. Ya lo tenía harto, no podía comenzar a pensar profundamente sobre su alrededor sin que lo acosara esa sensación aberrante de imperfección; se suponía que él lo tenía todo, nada le podía ser negado, no obstante, había una pieza ahí, en la construcción de Sting Eucliffe, que estaba desaparecida y no le permitía completar su propio rompecabezas. Debería poder hacerlo, era él mismo después de todo, pero no podía, había algo más allá en esa basta realidad que aún le faltaba adquirir, algo que aún no le pertenecía totalmente y que debía ser suyo a como diera lugar, necesitara lo que necesitara hacer para obtenerlo. ¿Qué era? No sabía con certeza. Mentiroso. Era un vil mentiroso. Eso quería creer, no obstante su realidad era otra, la negación no la borraría ni la modificaría, sólo alargaría más su maldita agonía.

— ¡Listo! —volvió a hablar la rubia.

Ahora aparecía con dos platos llenos de lo que, según su sentido mejorado del olfato, seguramente era sopa de pollo con crema. Rápidamente puso un plato frente a él y no pudo evitar sonreír un tanto presuntuoso por ser el primero al que ella le servía, a pesar de ser la pequeña niña la opción más lógica por ser la más cercana; la rubia supo perfectamente lo que pasaba por su mente en el momento en el que vio su expresión, pero no hizo nada ni dijo nada, sólo se sonrojó levemente y se apresuró a darle su plato a Wendy.

Volvió a retirarse para traer el resto, cuando regresó a la habitación, cargaba tres platos más, dos pequeños balanceados expertamente en la mano derecha y el suyo en la mano izquierda; los pasó al otro lado de la mesa y se los entregó a los exceedes, uno de sopa para Charlie y otro de ensalada de sardinas para Lector. Sting se sintió ligeramente agradecido con ella por siempre incluir a Lector en todo a pesar de no ser una responsabilidad, no había muchas personas que hicieran eso a parte de los que tenían uno de compañero, quizá era la influencia del Salamander y Happy en su vida.

Con esto esa emoción fluctuó nuevamente desde su interior como si quisiera darle pistas. Bah, no necesitaba pistas, podía arreglárselas él solo, no era tan estúpido como para que su propio inconsciente le ayudara a develar sus propios secretos.

— ¡Provecho! —dijeron al unísono la maga celestial y la pequeña dragonslayer.

Y de este modo se sumergieron en una amena comida mientras conversaban sobre cualquier cosa que se les viniera a la mente. A veces surgía el tema de Natsu y sus ocurrencias, otras veces navegaron por las aguas pertenecientes a otros miembros del equipo, de vez en vez Sting aportó historias de sus días en Sabertooth y su siempre ilícita camaradería con Rogue, historias sobre las cosas más ridículas y los enormes malentendidos de los que habían sido víctimas, porque ahora que pertenecían a Fairy Tail no tenían nada de lo cual sentirse avergonzados, mucho menos si siempre era su compañero el más afectado.

Rieron y compartieron anécdotas durante toda la comida con intervenciones ocasionales por parte de los exceeds que también parecían disfrutar del momento. Hasta la gata blanca que siempre criticaba todo parecía estar dispuesta a dejar atrás su mala leche y permitirles a los demás ser felices.

— ¡Oh! Comienza a hacerse tarde —interrumpió de pronto la peliazul—, Charlie y yo ya deberíamos irnos.

— Puedes quedarte a dormir si quieres, no me molesta —le sonrió la rubia.

— N-no, así está bien.

— ¡No me dejes sola con este pervertido! —lloriqueó en broma.

La niña sólo se sonrojó, claramente recordando el ridículo que había hecho él instantes atrás, quizá pensando en lo que podría pasar entre ellos una vez que los dejara solos y él trató de aguantar las ganas de reír por su ingenuidad. Bah, como si pudiera pasar algo entre ellos, Lucy tenía a Natsu.

— Anda, ve a casa y duerme bien, estoy segura que Sting también se irá pronto.

Pues no debería estar tan segura. La maga de viento les dedicó otra breve despedida y salió del apartamento rumbo a Fairy Hill, ahora tenía pleno tiempo para desperdiciar junto a la maga celestial o buscar maneras de molestarla y sabía perfectamente de una forma que funcionaba casi el cien por ciento de las veces. Se levantó de la mesa mientras ella recogía los platos y los llevaba al fregador y se fue directo hacia esa maravillosa y siempre gloriosa cama. Amaba esa cama, si por él fuera estaría ahí regocijándose con la suavidad durante el resto de su vida, con compañía o sin ella, podría morir justo en ese punto y sería feliz, así de gloriosa era esa cama.

Además, en esos momentos necesitaba esa cama y ese aroma que se desprendía de ella, necesitaba con urgencia liberarse de esa hambre y ambición por obtener más, esas ganas de apoderarse de eso que le hacía falta y que no podía conseguir tan fácilmente como todo lo demás, esas ganas de atrapar esa pequeña y esquiva presa que llevaba evitando su destino por tanto tiempo. No importaba cuánto intentase negarlo, no podía ocultárselo a sí mismo eternamente, tratar de negarlo sólo alargaba la agonía e incrementaba las tribulaciones de su asediada mente, porque sabía que no podía obtenerlo, quizá nunca podría, y eso lo hacía sentirse vacío; sin importar cuánto consiguiera de otros, cuánta gloria pudiera alcanzar durante el resto de su vida, nada sería suficiente, lo sabía, porque la única cosa que necesitaba en esos momentos estaba demasiado lejos de su radio, tan apartada y distante que ninguno de sus esfuerzo le harían llegar a ella.

Sabía todo eso, se lo repetía hasta el cansancio como un mantra religioso, se sabía el discurso de pies a cabeza, al derecho y al revés, pero el fuego que abrasaba sus entrañas no desaparecía sólo así. Esa necesidad pura y salvaje lo estaba consumiendo lentamente, se extendía por cada célula de su cuerpo a un tortuoso ritmo, mortal y lánguido; ese ardor feroz que llegaba inadvertido en cualquier momento del día lo estaba hundiendo cada vez más y más profundo en un abismo de desesperación, quería terminar con eso, romper con todas esas cadenas que segundo a segundo se comprimían alrededor de él y lo asfixiaban; esa ansia brutal que lo abrumaba por las noches arrastrándolo a un mar de espejismos y desvaríos lo estaba absorbiendo, lo llevaban a un mundo donde su voluntad flaqueaba; esa urgencia casi animal de poseer eso que aún le faltaba lo estaba llevando sin esperanzas de retorno al total delirio. Y no podía hacer nada para impedirlo, porque aquello que más codiciaba pertenecía a otro. Absurdo. No importaba cuánto pensara en ello, nada iba a cambiar, sólo se envolvía más y más en la sombría decadencia de su propia ambición.

Escuchó el repiqueteo de los trastes al ser lavados, ella seguía en la cocina. Bien, si buscaba una reacción más interesante por parte de la rubia debía hacer algo más que sólo acostarse en su cama y sabía perfectamente qué hacer. No era necesario, claro, habría bastado sólo con quedarse ahí, pero él quería más. Necesitaba más. Todo lo que pudiera obtener era gustosamente recibido, no importaba cuanto tuviera que forzar las cosas, mientras lograra tener algo de ella estaba bien, quizá poco a poco podría ir tomando más hasta tenerla por completo.

Se levantó silenciosamente para no molestar a Lector, quien en algún momento se había quedado dormido mientras Sting vagaba en su mente, y caminó al escritorio para buscar el nuevo capítulo de esa interesante novela que Lucy llevaba escribiendo desde antes que se conocieran. Estaba debajo de otros papeles poco importantes, seguro ella había creído que el lugar más obvio era el mejor escondite, pues se equivocaba, eso no aplicaba para él. Simplemente lo tomó y volvió a la cama, esta vez recostado sobre su espalda para leer el manuscrito sin dificultades; a decir verdad, esa historia le gustaba, si era por los protagonistas o por la historia cargada de emociones no sabía, le gustaba y era todo.

No pasó mucho tiempo gozando de la comodidad de ese lecho cuando sintió un movimiento en el colchón e inmediatamente el suelo, era tan común que ya ni se molestaba en molestarse, todo seguía siendo parte de un juego clandestino entre ellos. Aunque eso no evitaba que él saliera con algún comentario para avivar el fuego, la miró desde su nueva posición en el suelo y sonrió seductoramente como lo había ensayado tantas veces en el espejo.

— ¿Esta es una forma de decirme que te gusta más en el suelo? ¿O sólo te encanta verme así?

Ella se sonrojó furiosamente y soltó una patada que él pudo esquivar justo a tiempo, más bien con el tiempo justo, cada vez se volvía más agresiva y ágil, debía tener cuidado.

— Te he dicho que no invadas mi cama —refunfuñó.

— Como sea —interrumpió fingiendo desinterés, era momento de entrar a la segunda fase—. ¿Cuándo va a aparecer el sexy dragonslayer rubio en tu historia?

Claramente algo hizo click en esa pequeña cabecita rubia, pasó su mirada del rostro de Sting a su mano derecha en la que sostenía el montón de hojas y de regreso, luego de unos milisegundos él estaba postrado al costado de la cama con un punzante dolor en la mejilla mientras ella balbuceaba improperios en su contra y devolvía el manuscrito al escritorio, definitivamente se estaba volviendo más ágil… o instintiva, no había nada más poderoso que el instinto al parecer.

— ¡Te he dicho un centenar de veces que eso es privado! —exclamó molesta una vez que se había levantado y la miraba nuevamente.

— No tenías que golpearme —se quejó sobándose, más por efectos del drama que otra cosa.

— No lo hubiera hecho si aprendieras a respetar mi espacio personal y mi derecho a la privacidad —y aquí empezaba el sermón, con brazos cruzados y todo—, no deberías entrar cuando se te antoje a mi cuarto, ¡mucho menos a mi cama! —Sonrojo, interesante—. Y deja de husmear en mis cosas, no te he dado permiso de leer mi novela, al menos deberías respetar eso —se desconectó.

Ese discurso se lo sabía demasiado bien y era excesivamente largo para su gusto, escucharlo una vez más no cambiaría nada, todo lo hacía con un objetivo: su atención. Su total y completa atención únicamente enfocada en él, porque se había vuelto una necesidad con el paso del tiempo, mientras más pasaba tiempo con ella, más deseaba y requería. Debía ser muy estúpido para no darse cuenta de eso, él siempre había sido algo codicioso en algunas cosas, el poder, el reconocimiento, el éxito. Pero ninguna de esas ocasiones lo había llevado a tal estado de agitación e irracional deseo. Estando tan cerca en esos momentos, completamente solos y con su sangre hirviendo en anhelo, joder, la situación en sí misma estaba causando estragos en sus nervios y de paso en su mente.

Pensó una y otra vez sobre sus posibilidades mientras veía a la muchacha continuar con su discurso, quizá si… quizá si se dejaba llevar sólo un poco por ese frenesí interno podría parar esa turbulenta batalla entre su consciente y su instinto, aunque para fines prácticos le gritaban lo mismo, uno más sutil que el otro, pero los dos encaminados a la misma dirección. Mientras uno decía suavemente "toma lo que puedas, cuando puedas" el otro aullaba arrebatadamente "¡tómalo todo, ahora!", uno tras otro se coreaban recíprocamente hasta que sus oídos no pudieron seguir soportando la ráfaga de rugidos y ambas fuerzas explotaron en una irrefrenable sensación llena de violencia absoluta y perfecta.

Tomó el rostro de Lucy con ambas manos y antes que ella pudiera protestar eliminó la distancia que los separaba en un contacto rudo y un poco torpe. Llevaba con la tentación de hacer eso… bueno, a saber desde cuándo se había vuelto un anhelo urgente, sólo sabía que en ese momento eso era lo que más necesitaba, lo que cada parte de Sting Eucliffe exigía.

La besó lentamente al principio, experimentando con las sensaciones de sus suaves labios contra los de él, porque probablemente esa sería la única oportunidad que tendría; con movimientos cada vez más expertos se aventuró a presionar un poco para que ella le permitiera la entrada, no fue difícil considerando que la rubia intentó tomar una bocanada de aire, o gritar, y él no iba a dejar pasar su pequeña oportunidad. Se adentró en esa inexplorada cavidad con intenciones de disfrutar todo lo que pudiera ofrecerle, hasta el más pequeño de los goces estaba dispuesto a saborear; aunque la chica intentó separarse en un par de ocasiones, fue inútil, él succionó aquella boca durante un par de minutos sin estar dispuesto a soltarla; ella no regresó el beso en ningún momento, quizá demasiado sorprendida para hacer algo aparte de lo que sus instintos le dictaban.

Cuando el rubio se vio en la necesidad de cortar el contacto, lo hizo a regañadientes y listo para recibir el puñetazo o la patada de la maga, pero nunca llegó; totalmente contrario a lo que esperaba, Lucy se tambaleó y él tuvo que reaccionar rápido para sostenerla contra su cuerpo y evitar su caída.

— Sí, tengo ese efecto en las mujeres —comentó divertido con la situación.

El gusto de tenerla entre sus brazos no le duró demasiado, la reacción de la maga no tardó en llegar y se alejó de él como si la piel de Sting la quemara. Bueno, probablemente así era, él se sentía como llama viva, su cuerpo ardía en anticipación. Afortunadamente para él, no era el único en esa habitación al que le hervía la sangre, la Heartfilia levantó el rosto y si un jitomate hubiese estado presenciando la escena seguramente estaría celoso del color de su rostro, el intenso carmín de sus mejillas se extendió hasta sus oídos mientras se abrazaba a sí misma como si tratara de protegerse de la mirada del dragonslayer.

— T-tú me- me —balbuceó intentando ordenar sus palabras y, joder, eso era tan pecaminosamente atrayente para él en esos momentos—… ¡pervertido!

¿Cómo un simple beso lo convertía en un pervertido? ¡Apenas la había tocado! Si acaso había tocado su rostro… y sus labios… y pequeña e inexperta lengua, pero eso no contaba para nada. No obstante, podía utilizar eso a su favor, si quería un pervertido él podía dárselo, no había convivido con Rufus y Orga durante tanto tiempo sin aprender nada, también Bixlow podía servirle de referencia, aunque ese sujeto era extremista.

— Estabas hablando demasiado —sonrió para luego poner esa sonrisa cómplice y llena de promesas que había aprendido de Rufus—. Además, puedo hacer más que besarte.

Rió abiertamente ante la expresión aturdida de Lucy y disfrutó de la nueva sensación de plenitud que ahora le embargaba, una fresca y radiante emoción que auguraba algo maravilloso, un estremecimiento de abundancia y totalidad que lo elevaban a la cúspide de la satisfacción. Sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes que esa codicia regresara fielmente a él, pero de momento podía gozar de la libertad y eufórica alegría que esto le traía.

— Vamos, puedes ser más participativa ahora —dio un paso para acercarse y ella retrocedió temerosa, interesante—. Prometo no morder, aún —ella volvió a retroceder—. Me gustan los retos, ¿sabes? —rió.

Esa chica era rápida cuando no era necesario serlo, no para él al menos. Intentó cerrarle el paso por la izquierda y lo esquivó, trató de tomar su muñeca cuando pasó detrás de él rumbo a la cama y se le escapó por milímetros, la siguió al borde de la tarima y ella se subió al colchón sin importarle aplastar a Lector.

— ¡Aléjate pervertido! —le dijo desde su trinchera apoyándose en el alféizar de la ventana.

Como si le fuera a hacer caso. Se subió también al colchón gateando hacia ella para borrar la distancia que separaba sus cuerpos, nuevamente para efectos del drama, y ella intentó seguir alejándose sin darse cuenta lo peligroso que era retroceder hacia la ventana de un cuarto de un apartamento ubicado en el cuarto piso de un edificio. Sting actuó veloz y la tomó por la cintura antes que pudiera caer.

— Cuidado —la regañó con la voz un poco inestable al principio—, es una larga caída, créeme.

En ese instante ella notó este hecho y lo abrazó firmemente por el cuello.

— Así está mejor —murmuró en su oído y sonrió cuando sintió ese cuerpo debajo del suyo estremecerse ligeramente.

Definitivamente podría acostumbrarse a eso.

— Si quieren los dejo solos —interrumpió una vocecita a sus costados.

Oh, cierto, Lector.

— Pero recuerda regresar a casa —bostezó aún con los ojos somnolientos—, si vuelves a despertar a Rogue a mitad de la noche tendremos que buscar otra casa —se levantó tallándose los ojos.

Ese adorable dragonslayer de sombra gruñón, siempre sobre él con sus amenazas pero nunca se atrevería a hacerlas realidad, no de ese tipo al menos. Si se deshacía de ellos, ¿con quién iría a hacer misiones?

Oh, revelación. ¡Esa era la respuesta! La otra respuesta.

— Será mejor que te agarres más fuerte a mí —le dijo a la rubia y la abrazó más fuerte, cambiando su posición para tomarla por el cuello y el interior de las rodillas—, como dije, es una caída larga —susurró.

— ¿Q-qué?

— Vamos a ir de misión.

Con Lucy entre sus brazos y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro saltó por la ventana. Por unos segundos creyó que se quedaría sordo por el grito de la Heartfilia en sus oídos mejorados, debía solucionar eso en próximas ocasiones, porque seguro habría otras ocasiones. Ahora que había dado el primer paso, no se detendría hasta llegar al final, si tenía que correr, correría; si tenía que volar, volaría; y si tenía que sortear algún obstáculo en el camino, destrozaría todo; de una u otra forma saciaría esa sed de Lucy Heartfilia que su ser rogaba sin importar cuántas veces llegara a él.

Quizá estaba siendo un poco codicioso, un poco, ¿y qué? Probablemente la codicia no era tan mala como la pintaban.

**Omake**

Atravesó las puertas del gremio con todo el orgullo que expelía su cuerpo, gallardo y glorioso como si regresara de un viaje al averno o hubiera salido vivo de la más peligrosa de las aventuras, no estaba muy alejado de la realidad, claro.

— Bájame, ¡bruto! —forcejeaba la maga en su hombro derecho.

Llevaba ya varios minutos de fútiles intentos para zafarse de su agarre, lo golpeó, lo pateó, le jaló el cabello, descansó un rato, lo volvió a golpear, lo pateó más fuerte, casi lo desnuca en una ocasión y ya iba por la quinta ronda cuando alcanzó a ver a Rogue sentado en una de las mesas más apartadas de la puerta.

— ¡Rogue!

Todos lo miraron parcialmente en shock, probablemente por la escena, excepto el pelinegro. Él sólo siguió en su mundo de oscuridad quejándose sobre algo que salió muy mal en su día. ¡Ja! Eso le pasaba por abandonar a Sting.

Lector voló hacia donde estaba Frosch para decirle sobre la misión que, obviamente, aún no habían elegido.

— Ya deja de jugar, Stink.

La ignoró y fue al tablero de misiones para elegir cualquiera que pudiera cubrir los requisitos de dificultad del dúo dragón y una recompensa que ayudara a Lucy con su renta. Cuando tuvo el formato elegido ya en sus manos el dragonslayer de sombra iba camino a su encuentro, aún con su cara de "hazme enfadar sólo un poco más y la masacre del primer Festival del Rey Dragón se verá como un simple asesinato casual al lado del caos que desataré".

— Rápido, Sexy viene a una misión con nosotros.

— Podrías ser menos animal —susurró su amigo cuando pasó a su lado.

— Nah, lo salvaje es más sexy, ya quita esa cara de estreñido —claro, con Sting esa cara no funcionaba.

— Yo nunca accedí a esto, Stink, ¡es secuestro! —interrumpió ella y ambos la ignoraron.

Ningún otro miembro del gremio hizo algo para evitar que se la llevaran, se limitaron a temblar compadeciéndose de la pobre muchacha que quedaría atrapada entre una riña de ese par, porque cuando la dupla negridorada comenzaba una contienda nada bueno podría salir. Y Rogue confirmó el hecho con su última sentencia.

— Esta será la peor misión de tu vida… Stink.

* * *

Ahora... sé que no hay excusa que valga, sinceramente. Además, mentiría descaradamente si les digo que es por causa de finales, la verdad es que he estado haraganeando mucho tiempo. Pero los bloqueos, oh malditos bloqueos D: Cuando tenía ganas de escribir no tenía tiempo, luego tuve tiempo pero no ideas concretas, luego volvió mi inspi, pero no para Sins (adelante los futuros -Dreams y One more time-, por si a alguien le interesa xD), luego tuve tiempo y un poco de inspi pero mi madre se quedó sin empleo y mi casa se sumió en el caos. Venga que de una u otra manera algo pasaba que me impedía avanzar, ¿tendrá maldición o algo? O.o

Bueno, espero que los últimos dos caps no tarden tanto, son los que más planeados tengo, así que procuraré tener el siguiente dentro de quince días... vacaciones~, vacaciones~! 3

**¿Me merezco un review? x3 ¡Las negritas ruegan por reviews salvadores de vida! D:**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**¡Éxito! Recuerda que eres el/la mejor y que nadie te diga lo contrario ;)**


End file.
